Moving On
by acaudill0068
Summary: Rachel and Puck are just hanging out.  Nothing serious... right?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: I know this is short but I'm going to try something a little different than what I'm used to writing. This is going to be slightly AU. This starts right after the Christmas episode but the next few chapters are going to go by quickly, with them finishing their junior year, moving on to be senior's and then gradutating. It'll slow down when they get to college. I was going to just jump ahead a few years to when they're already in college but I decided to use the first few chapters to give some background info. Hope you like it!

A/N: Please disregard the previous author's note. I have decided to take this another way. I'm still going to have the college one but I'm put that up later on. I was working on this last night and I just think this would be better if I take it in another direction. Chapter 2 should be up soon.

* * *

Finn may be dumb sometimes but he's not oblivious. He saw the way Rachel pined after him and he just left her crying in the hallway. He loved Rachel, he did, but he just needed time to think. He thought Rachel would always be there, be there waiting for him when he decided she had been punished enough. That was his first mistake. He saw the way she slowly drifted towards Puck and they began spending time together. He was sure there was nothing going on, it was Rachel after all, but he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. He wanted her back but still didn't say anything. That was his second mistake but he liked the way she pined after him. It gave him an ego boost.

He watched as Puck started making Rachel smile, like really smile. Finn was sure he had never seen Rachel smile that way. Ever. He didn't like the way they always seemed to be together. He figured it was just some Jewish thing so he shrugged it off. Third mistake. It wasn't soon after that he got with Santana. He knew it would really irk Rachel so he started dating Santana. Fourth mistake.

He walked down the hallway one day and realized Rachel hadn't come up to him once today to ask if he wanted to do something. He turned and saw that she was walking down the hallway as well. Her hair was tucked behind her ears and she was smiling slightly. He squared his jaw when he saw Puck walking beside her. Puck was smiling as well. Finn looked down to see that occasionally their hands would brush against each other and Puck's grin would grow while Rachel blushed. They walked past Finn, completely oblivious to the way he was staring at them.

Finn watched as they reached the end of the hallway, ready to go separate ways, when Puck's hand reached over to tangle his fingers with her own. It was only for a second but the way Rachel ducked her head let Finn know she was blushing again, before turning away from the mohawked boy and heading to her own class.

"They've been spending a lot of time together." Quinn came over to stand beside Finn.

"I haven't really noticed." Finn shrugged.

"Yes you have and so have I." Quinn's voice was quiet. "Can you believe that just over a year ago you and I were together? Now I'm with Sam and you're with Santana."

"And now Rachel is with Puck." Finn finished for her.

"Not yet." Quinn shook her head. "They aren't actually together yet."

"Rachel doesn't belong with Puck." Finn told her.

"We've put them through a lot this past year. I've hurt Puck and you've hurt Rachel. They deserve to be happy. So when they finally decide to get together, and I do mean _when_ not if, you will not try to stop them. I'm with Sam and you're with Santana. Keep it that way." Quinn kept her voice calm.

"I thought you didn't like Rachel." Finn shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I don't." Quinn turned and walked off in the same direction Rachel had gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: I know it's been a week and I usually post everyday on my fics but with classes taking up about 80% of my time I'm only going to be able to update once a week. I wasn't even sure if I'd have time to get this one up but I finally had time to work on it after class last night. I know it's a little short but I promise to try to make the next one a little longer. Hope you like it.

**Oh and by the way if you had already read chapter one go back and read the a/n. I didn't change anything but I did add another a/n. I decided to change the story a bit. It's not going to be au and they're not going to college. This is still going to be set in their junior year of high school. I am going to write the college one but I'll have to do that later.**

* * *

Rachel sighed walking into the school the next day. She really, really hated being here but she wasn't going to let Finn or Santana ruin her perfect attendance. She made her way to her locker knowing Noah wouldn't be here this early so she stalled as long as she could before heading to first period. She really hated the fact that Finn and Santana had the exact same schedule as her.

She walked into the classroom and was of course the first one there. It wasn't long after that everyone else slowly started to take their seats and when the teacher started his lecture, Rachel was having a hard time paying attention. She tried to focus on the class but she kept getting distracted by Santana giggling and when she'd look back at the Latina girl she saw that Finn was whispering things in Santana's ear.

The bell finally rang and Rachel grabbed her stuff before trying to rush out of the room but Finn's voice stopped her.

"Hey, Rach!" He hurried over to her, thankfully, without Santana.

Rachel didn't say anything but she did stop and look up at him to let him know she was listening.

"Kurt wanted me to give you this." Finn held out a pink envelope with her name on it. "It's some kind of invitation. I think he's having some kind of slumber party or something. He said you two had a 'moment' at Sectionals, whatever that means, and thought you'd like to come."

"Thanks, Finn." Rachel gingerly took the invitation from his hands.

"Whatever." He shrugged it off and headed back to Santana who was waiting behind them.

Rachel sighed, refusing to look at Santana, and left the classroom making her way to her locker. She put her books away and fingered the envelope. What if this was some big plan? Finn was getting her all excited and then when she opened it would turn out that it was some kind of sick, cruel joke. Why would Kurt invite her of all people over to a slumber party? She thought he hated her. Of course she liked Kurt and they had gotten close since Sectionals but she wouldn't put this past him to pull something like this. For that matter this could all be Santana's doing. She sighed and carefully opened the envelope pulling out a small piece of bright pink colored paper.

She quickly skimmed over it and smiled. It looked legit. So maybe Kurt really was trying to be nice. Now that they weren't constantly competing for solos they didn't really have anything to fight over. Maybe they could even do some Finn-bashing together. Maybe.

"Sup, Berry?" Puck opened his locker which happened to be right next to hers.

"Hello, Noah." She was still smiling at the invitation.

"What's that?" Puck snatched it out of her hands.

"Hey!" She shrieked lunging for it but he held it high above his head as he read it.

"Really, Berry? You're going to go to a Kurt's slumber party, a guy that insults you every chance he gets? You know Finn's going to be there, right?" Puck handed the paper back to her.

"I know that." She huffed. "Besides, Kurt and I are getting along now."

"Whatever." He sighed tossing his books messily into his locker.

"We are. We talked before our performances at Sectionals and I think we have moved past our petty differences." Rachel nodded.

"I'm sure." He threw his backpack in as well.

"A clean locker is a happy locker." She mumbled.

Puck chuckled. "Then why don't you clean it for me?"

"Maybe I will." She smiled.

"I'm going to be there too, you know." He told her.

"Kurt's slumber party?" Rachel looked at him skeptically.

"No." He shook his head. "Well, I mean I'm going to be at the Hummel's house but I'm not there for the slumber party. Hudson and I are hanging out."

"Won't that be awkward?" She asked.

"Why would it?" He slammed his locker shut.

"Well, he's dating Santana, your ex, and he knows that you and I made out last month." Rachel shrugged.

"And yesterday." He smirked.

"Shut up!" She hissed. "He does not know about yesterday."

"I bet he doesn't know about the auditorium last week either." Puck laughed. "Or the choir room two weeks ago."

"Noah Puckerman, you listen to me. If you want to keep up whatever we have going here you better keep your mouth shut." She said quietly.

"What do we have going here, Berry?" He asked seriously.

Rachel shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know." She sighed honestly and then glared at him. "We haven't really had time to talk about it because every time we're alone you grope me."

"Don't pretend like you don't like it." He teased.

"Noah!" Rachel tried to scold him but she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face.

"You wanna come over tonight?" He asked. "We can't keep doing this at school. We'll get caught."

She wasn't sure if she liked the idea of going to his house. She'd never really been to a boys house, well except Finn's but the farthest they got was him touching her breasts, and she was sure Puck would want to do a lot more if they were alone in his room.

"Can you get a sitter for your sister?" She asked. She'd rather have him at her house. She'd have more control that way. "My daddy always works the night shift of Friday and dad won't be home till around nine."

"I'll figure something out." Puck nodded and wasn't sure why he felt the urge the lean down to kiss her before he stalked off towards the nurses' office.

No, he wasn't going to class. He wasn't sure why he hadn't just stayed home and slept in late but he was sure the brunette girl smiling after him had a little something to do with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel yanked her front door open to find Puck staring back at her. "Noah?" She shrieked. "You're early!" Her hands flew to cover her hair. She had just gotten off of her elliptical machine and she knew she probably looked messy. Her hair was thrown up in a loose bun with her bangs stuck to her forehead and she was dressed in a pair of black shorts and blue t-shirt. "I just finished with my elliptical and I haven't had a shower yet." She hid behind her front door so he couldn't see her.

"Are you going to let me in or do I have to stand out here?" He asked, his voice thick with amusement.

"I look disgusting." She groaned.

"Fine, I won't look; just let me in, it's freezing out here." He pushed the door open enough for him to slip in.

"Don't look at me." She told him and made sure he was turned away from her before shutting the door behind him.

"I'm not." He smiled. "But I'm sure you look just fine."

"Just… just sit on the couch and I'll be down in a minute. I have to take a shower before we… before we do _anything_." She said quickly.

"Hurry up, Berry. I don't have all night." He sighed falling back onto the couch.

"Right." Rachel dashed up the stairs and Puck heard her shower turn on a few minutes later.

Rachel hurried with her shower since Noah was downstairs. She didn't want to keep him waiting too long. She turned the water off still humming along to defying gravity and tied her robe tight around her waist. When she walked out of her bathroom she was surprised to find Puck sitting in the middle of her bed reading through her diary.

"Noah Puckerman!" She basically leaped across the bed to snatch it from his hands. "What do you think you're doing? This is private!" She held the journal tight against her chest and stood up.

"You left it out in the open. It was just screaming for me to read it." He chuckled.

"It was on my desk because my dads' don't snoop and I can trust them enough to just leave it lying around." She clutched it tighter.

Puck smiled and said the next part in his best Rachel Berry impersonation –which was surprisingly good. "Finn is so cute! Oh, how I wish he'd talk to me!"

"It does not say that." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Close enough." He shrugged.

"Yea well at least I'm not pining after someone who is obviously in love with someone else." She hissed.

"What?" Puck frowned. "I'm not _pining_ after anyone."

"Quinn!" She yelled.

"I am not in love with Quinn." He clenched his jaw and stood up.

"Really? So you weren't hopelessly flirting with her yesterday in English?" Rachel asked. "Because from where I was sitting it looked pretty desperate."

"Let's get one thing straight here, Princess, the only desperate freak in this room is you." He stepped towards her.

"I am not desperate." She looked genuinely offended and placed her diary back on her desk.

"Finn's with Santana. He's never going to dump _her_ for _you_." Puck shook his head and then silently groaned when she flinched.

"Maybe you should go." She suggested.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Don't be." She sunk down onto her bed. "You're right. Dumping Santana for me would be like renting _Wicked_ when you could watch in on Broadway."

"Do you compare everything to musicals?" He asked sitting beside her.

"Important things, I do." She nodded.

"You're crazy, you know that." He chuckled.

"My daddy said it's my best quality." She smiled as well and he knew she wasn't upset anymore.

Rachel sighed and played with the hem of her robe.

"You have cute hands, did you know that?" He picked up her hand to study it.

She laughed again and felt his hands reach up to fumble with the knot on her robe. She knew what he was trying to do but honestly she didn't really care.

"What are we doing, Rach?" He asked.

"Having fun." She replied. "But not _too_ much fun."

"I get it, Berry." He smiled against her cheek. "No sex. I can live with no sex."

"Noah." She closed her eyes when she felt his lips glide across her cheek and down her neck.

"Let me." He told her and he pushed the robe off of one of her shoulders.

"Finn can't know about us." She told him.

"Mmh-hmm." His lips brushed against her shoulder and she bit back a moan.

"I'm serious." She tried to be firm but it came out sounding desperate. "No one can find out."

"I heard you." He mumbled.

"Noah." She groaned and pulled away from him begrudgingly.

"Hey." He reached for her and successfully pulled her back to him. Her breath hitched when one of his hands slipped under the robe and rubbed along her inner thigh while the other ran through her still damp hair. "I can smell your shampoo." He inhaled deeply and kissed her shoulder again. "Strawberry." He smiled.

"Yea." She breathed the word out and melted towards him so his hand went farther up her leg.

"When does your dad get home again?" He asked.

"I… uh… around nine, I think." She replied.

"You think?" He kept kissing her shoulder.

"It's kind of hard to think with you touching me like that." She told him when his hand grazed higher.

"Right." He smiled against her skin.

"They don't like you, you know." She told him, referring to her dads.

"I know." He moved over to lightly suck on her neck.

"They think you're a bad influence." She continued.

"Rach,_ I_ _know_." He pulled back. "I'm trying to fool around here and you're sucking all of the fun right out of it." He complained.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous." She frowned.

"This isn't the first time we've messed around." He pointed out.

"I know, but it is the first time we've been alone. Like _really_ alone." She told him.

"Which is one more reason we should be taking advantage of this. When are we ever truly alone?" He asked inching his hand higher.

"I guess." She sighed.

"Well, geez, Berry, you could sound a little more enthusiastic." He frowned pulling his hands away from her completely.

"I am." She said. "I told you; I'm really nervous."

"Close your eyes." He ordered and she looked at him skeptically. "Do it."

Rachel took a deep breath but did as he said and squeezed her eyes shut. "Okay."

"Don't talk." He whispered against her ear. "I'm going to touch you now, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded.

"I said not to talk." He told her.

"Noah! You asked me a question!" She whined.

"Sshh." He chuckled. "Just let me do this, Rach."

She nodded slowly and felt his hand glide back up her leg and the other pulled on the knot of the robe.

"Is this okay?" He asked.

"Mmh-hmm." She replied. "Noah." She moaned when his fingers brushed against her inner thigh and she spread her legs wider for him.

"You like that?" He asked when his thumb pressed down on her clit.

"Yes." She moaned letting him lead her back on the bed and he licked down her throat.

"You taste so good." He mumbled against her jaw.

"More." She pleaded. "I need more, Noah."

"What is it? Say it, Rach." He whispered.

"Noah…" She whined. "You know what I want."

"Yea, well, _I_ want to hear you say it." He chuckled kissing the corner of her mouth. "Right now, Rachel."

"I want… I want you…" She blushed. "Iwantyourfingersinsideme." She whispered the last part in a huff.

"What was that?" He smirked.

"Noah!" She shrieked.

"Okay, okay." He laughed and kissed her mouth hard as he slipped two fingers inside of her.

"Noah." She moaned around his mouth and he smiled, moving to push her robe open.

"God, Rach." He groaned taking in the sight of her chest. "You are so hot."

Rachel shifted under him taking his fingers in deeper as his tongue swept over her nipple.

"So good." He mumbled taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking hard as his fingers pumped faster.

"Noah!" She clung to his shoulders and pulled his face up to hers; kissing him so he could swallow her screams as she came hard.

"You okay?" He asked pulling away and listening to her ragged breaths.

"I'm great." She nodded. "That was so… so intense."

Puck slipped his fingers out of her and kissed her again. Softly this time and groaned when her hands jumped out to pull at his shirt and yank on the button of his jeans.

"Rach." He warned.

"It's your turn." She told him.

"We can't." He shook his head.

"Why?" She asked sitting up and pulling her robe back up on her shoulders.

"Berry." He groaned seeing that she was getting upset and clenched his jaw when she tied the robe back around her waist tightly.

"You should go." She opened the bedroom door. "My dad will be home soon."

"It's barely seven o'clock." He glanced at her clock.

"Yes, well, I have to get cleaned up and order dinner before he arrives home and I would like to clean up after you leave." She told him. "You need to get home so your mother won't worry."

"Is this because I said I didn't want to… you know." He asked. "It's not that I don't want to."

"Leave, Puck." She crossed her arms.

"You know what?" He stood up. "You really are bat-shit crazy! One second you're perfectly fine and the next you're kicking me out of your house?"

"I am not crazy!" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Whatever, Berry." He threw his hands up in surrender. "You want me gone? I'm gone." He stomped down the stairs and slammed her front door shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters.

* * *

Rachel hadn't seen or talked to Puck since last night but she didn't care about that right now. She smiled and grabbed her duffel bag from the back seat of her dad's car.

"Have fun, sweetie." Her dad kissed her cheek before she jumped out of the car.

"I will, Dad." Her smile grew. "I'll call you tomorrow so you can pick me up." She ran up the sidewalk and knocked on the door. She waved back to her dad as he pulled away and her smile faltered when she turned back to see Finn opening the door.

"Rachel?" Finn looked surprised but that wasn't uncommon for Finn. "What are you doing here?"

"Not for you, if that's what you're thinking." Kurt stepped in front of him and pulled Rachel into the house. "She's here for my slumber party, remember?"

"Right." Finn said. "Just keep the crap downstairs, okay? Me and the _guys_ are hanging out up here and we don't want you girls messing with us."

"Don't drag the rest of us into this." Mike frowned looking over at Finn. "I don't mind if the girls stay up here."

"Me either." Sam added.

"We'll be downstairs." Kurt pulled Rachel towards his room.

"Finally!" Mercedes smiled. "We have been waiting for you to get her for almost an hour."

"The invite said seven. It's barely fifteen till." Rachel countered.

"Chill, Berry." Mercedes laughed. "I wasn't being mean."

"It's kind of hard to tell." She told them. "I don't think you've ever said one nice thing to me."

"Tonight that is going to change." Kurt said. "This is you first sleep over and we're going to make this the best night of your life." He gripped Rachel's shoulder.

"You need to change into your pajamas." Tina pointed out. "The bathroom is upstairs. Finn can point it out when you get up there."

"Okay." Rachel took a deep breath before sifting through her bag to find her pajamas and trudging back up the stairs.

She frowned when she saw Sam and Finn staring intently at the TV screen as they played what she figured was Halo or some other dumb Xbox game.

"Where's the bathroom?" She asked loudly but Finn didn't seem to notice her.

"Down that hall, Rach." Mike pointed it out. "Last door on the right."

"Thanks, Mike." She sighed. It looked like Finn was back to pretending she doesn't exist.

She frowned when she saw that the bathroom didn't have a lock on it but she didn't think too much into it. She had already changed and was brushing through her hair in front of the mirror when she heard the doorknob turn quickly. She was about to yell that it was occupied but when she saw Puck slip inside she shifted uncomfortably in front of him.

"Noah." She acknowledged him.

"Shut up." He smirked and backed her against the counter to take her mouth roughly with his own. "I've wanted to do this since last night." He said huskily, pressing her back against the counter hard with his hips. "Have you been thinking about this, Rachel?" He asked.

"Noah." Her eyes fluttered shut. "Kiss me."

Puck chuckled and kissed her again, this time letting his mouth travel down her jaw and lick down her throat. "So hot." He smirked against her collar bone, trailing his lips down to the edge of her shirt.

His fingers dug into her hips as he rocked against her. "Noah!" She gasped.

"You have to be quiet, Rach." He whispered.

"I'm trying." She replied rocking back against him and it was his turn to moan.

"Berry." He buried his face in her neck and slipped his hand into the waistband of her pajama shorts. "We have to be quick."

"Stop." She told him suddenly. "We can't do this. Not here."

"Berry." He groaned when she pushed him back.

"This is Finn's house. You're his friend and I refuse to do this in his house if he doesn't know about us." Rachel shook her head trying to clear her thoughts.

"You're the one that didn't want Hudson knowing. Besides, he's your ex, Rach, since when does he have a say in who you do anything with?" Puck questioned.

"I'm not saying I want Finn to know about our little… arrangement but… I can't do this with you with him in the other room. It's… it feels dirty, Noah."

"Oh, grow up, Berry. We're fooling around behind everyone's backs. This whole thing is dirty!" He shook his head.

"You are so infuriating." She shot back and yanked the bathroom door open to find Tina with her hand raised about to knock. "Tina!" Rachel gasped.

Tina stared wide-eyed at Rachel and then looked over the brunettes shoulder to see Puck standing awkwardly behind her. "I-I didn't hear anything." Tina stammered.

"We weren't doing anything." Rachel said but then frowned knowing she sounded guilty.

"Just can it, Berry." Puck rolled his eyes. "It's obvious what we were doing in here."

"It is?" Rachel

"Yea." He said as if it were right in front of their faces. "Rach was helping me find a towel. Your clumsy boyfriend spilt something and I came to get something to clean up."

"Right." Rachel nodded and reached for a towel. "Here you are." She handed it to him.

"Thanks." He smiled awkwardly before brushing past Tina and back into the living room.

"Tina." Rachel sighed and stepped out of the bathroom.

"I didn't hear anything." Tina raised her eyebrows. "You were just looking for a towel."

"Thanks." Rachel said gratefully knowing Tina didn't buy the story Puck had fed her for a second.

"For what?" Tina asked leading Rachel into the kitchen.

"Just… thanks." Rachel smiled leaning back against the counter and then tensed when Mike and Puck joined them in the kitchen.

"I haven't seen you all night." Mike wrapped his arms around Tina's waist and kissed her cheek.

"Cut it out, Chang. I think my eyes are starting to bleed." Puck griped.

"You're just jealous because you don't have a hot little body to fool around with." Mike countered and Tina snorted. "What was that?" Mike asked his girlfriend.

"Nothing." She tried to look innocent.

"Tina, I think we should go back downstairs before Kurt sends out a search and rescue for us." Rachel said quickly.

"Right." She smiled. "Kurt sent me up here to get some chips. I think they're in the top cabinet."

"I'll get them." Rachel stood up on her toes and stretched for the bag that was just out of her reach. She jumped a little and successfully grabbed the bag. "Ha! Got it." She smiled proudly.

"Dude?" Mike elbowed Puck but Tina and Rachel didn't seem to notice.

"Goodnight, boys." Tina smiled kissing Mike's cheek and leading Rachel back down the stairs.

"What was that for?" Puck asked rubbing his side.

"You were totally just checking out Berry's ass." Mike accused.

"Who's checking out Rachel's ass?" Sam walked into the kitchen as well.

"Puck." Mike smirked.

"I was not!" Puck tried to look offended.

"When have you ever denied checking a girl out?" Mike asked.

"Since you brought up Berry. There's no way in hell I'd be caught dead looking at her." Puck crossed his arms.

"Rachel isn't so bad." Sam told them. "She bent over in the choir room the other day after she dropped some sheet music and… let's just say I always pegged Rach for the granny panties type but man was I proved wrong." He chuckled as if he was just thinking about it.

"Shut it, Evans." Puck hissed. "And stop thinking about it before I knock you out."

"Why so jealous?" Mike smirked.

"I'm not jealous." Puck replied. "Sam's with Quinn. He doesn't need to be looking at anyone's panties but Fabray's."

"It's not like I was trying to check out her underwear." Sam smirked. "It just happened. Besides, didn't you cheat on Quinn with Santana?"

"That was different." Puck frowned.

"How?" Sam countered.

He didn't have time to answer before the three turned towards the stairs when they heard laughing. Tina, Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel appeared in the doorway and all four made their way into the den.

"I told you guys to stay downstairs." Puck heard Finn say when he, Mike, and Sam walked into the den as well.

"You don't have the authority to order us around." Rachel shot back at him. "This is Kurt's house too and if he wants to stay in here then you can't do anything about that."

"Cool it, Rach. I love the attitude but I don't want you scratching his eyes out or anything." Kurt chuckled.

"I'm sorry." She sighed.

"Apology accepted." Finn smirked.

Rachel scoffed. "I wasn't apologizing to you! If anything you should be apologizing to me."

"For what?" Finn jumped up from his bean bag chair.

"You know what!" She hissed.

"Do I need to stick you two in separate corners?" Mike asked.

Rachel glared at Finn and took satisfaction in the fact that he looked away first. "I'm cool." Finn told him.

"Let's finish this level." Sam suggested and Finn was soon immersed back into the game.

"Come here." Mike sank onto the couch pulling Tina down onto his lap.

Rachel sighed and looked around. Kurt and Mercedes had taken over the loveseat and unless she wanted to sit in one of the bean bag chairs beside Finn the only other spot in the room was between Mike and Puck. She plopped onto the couch between the two boys and shifted nervously.

"I like your shirt, Mike." Rachel commented pulling at the sleeve of his shirt.

"Thanks." He smiled. "Tina picked it out."

"Asian kiss?" Tina asked.

"Asian kiss." Mike chuckled and kissed his girlfriend.

"You two are disgusting." Puck frowned.

"I think they're cute." Rachel defended them. "I have to admit that I was rooting for Tina and Artie last year but that was before I saw how much chemistry Mike and Tina have together. It's adorable."

"It's sickening." Puck shot back.

"That's your opinion." Rachel shrugged. "Even though it's the wrong one. If I had a boyfriend I would love for him to treat me like Mike does Tina."

"There's plenty of me to go around." Mike winked at Rachel and she giggled.

"Mike." She slapped his arm playfully.

"You did have a boyfriend like that." Finn spoke up and she looked over at him.

She bit her tongue to keep from going off on him and then stood up. "I think I'm going to go to bed. It's getting late." She told Kurt.

"It's barely nine o'clock." Kurt countered.

"Rachel's kind of a buzz kill. You guys should already know that." Finn said just because he knew it was mean.

"What is your problem?" Mike asked Finn. "Stop picking on Berry."

"It's fine." Rachel jutted out her chin. "I'll leave you guys alone."

"Come on, Rachel." Kurt hooked his arm with Rachel's and Tina did the same on the other side of Rachel. "I didn't realize Finn was going to be such an ass tonight." Kurt and Tina led Rachel towards the stairs with Mercedes not far behind them.

* * *

A/N: So not much Puckleberry in this chapter but this part was necessary for future chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

Rachel woke slowly in the morning, bleary eyed, and it took her a few seconds to realize she wasn't in her own bed. She sat up to find Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina still asleep. She smiled slightly realizing she had survived her very first sleep over without getting tortured or humiliated. This must be what it feels like to have friends.

She grabbed her overnight bag and quietly snuck up the stairs. As she passed the living room she noticed that Finn was knocked out on the couch, Mike was spread out in the recliner, Sam was passed out on the floor, and Puck was lying across the loveseat.

She slipped into the bathroom, quickly changed into her clean clothes, and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She was brushing her teeth when she heard someone knock on the door. "Hold on!" She called to whoever it was and yanked the door open.

"Morning." Puck smiled sleepily.

"Morning." She grinned with her toothbrush still in her mouth.

"I need a shower." He told her.

"I'm almost done." She replied.

"I think you need a shower too." He smirked stepping into the bathroom with her.

"Noah." She warned and then rinsed her mouth out. "Everyone is going to be up soon."

"I'll make it quick." He took satisfaction in the blush that spread across her face.

"I have to go call my dad." She ducked under his arm and hurried out of the bathroom.

She heard him groan loudly and smirked to herself. It's not that she enjoyed teasing Noah but she did like that she could have that kind of reaction from him. She had never really felt like she was pretty or sexy but when she was with Noah he always made sure to make her feel that way. He always said it but sometimes she felt like he was just saying it to get into her pants. Maybe he was just using her to fool around but honestly she didn't really mind. Maybe she was using him a little bit too.

"You're up early." Kurt found Rachel in his kitchen as she was hanging up the phone with her dad.

"I have dance class in an hour so I have to leave early." She explained. "Daddy will be here in a few minutes. I already called him."

"I wish you could have stayed longer." Kurt pouted. "I never realized how much I kind of like you."

"Nice to know it takes over a year of us being in Glee together and you moving to another school to get you to realize that." She rolled her eyes but then smiled. "Maybe I can come over next weekend."

"Maybe." Kurt nodded. "I'll just have to make sure Frankenteen isn't here to ruin it."

"You shouldn't call him that. He's your br—" She trailed off when she saw Puck walking out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

Kurt followed her gaze and smirked as the mohawked boy made his way past them and into the den. "Wow." Kurt giggled. "I never thought I'd have a half-naked Noah Puckerman waltzing around my house." He turned to Rachel to find her still staring after Puck. "Rach, pick your jaw up off the ground and stop gawking." He pushed her chin up to close her mouth.

"Sorry." She blushed but then a slow smiled spread across her lips. "I was just admiring Noah's physique. Maybe I should ask him about his exercise routine."

"The only exercise that boy is going to give you is having you underneath him and while it may be sweaty work it doesn't burn off as many calories as you think." Kurt teased.

"You are so vile." She laughed and then a car honked outside. "That's my dad." She picked her bag up off the floor and kissed Kurt's cheek. "Tell Mercedes and Tina goodbye for me and that I had a lot of fun." She smiled from the front door.

She could hear the boys slowly waking up from the other room. "Bye, Rachel." Kurt grinned at her as she hurried out of the front door.

"Did Rachel leave?" Finn asked walking over to Kurt.

"Why would you care?" Kurt asked icily.

"She's my friend, Kurt." Finn snapped back.

"No, she's not. She's you ex-girlfriend." Kurt corrected.

"I just wanted to know if she left. I don't know why you're throwing a diva fit." Finn rolled his eyes.

"Just stay away from Rachel, Finn." Kurt said coldly. "She's not as strong as she looks. Did you know that last year I found her crying in the bathroom at least once a week from something that always seemed to have to do with you? You may think it's cool that you have Rachel following you like a little puppy dog but I have never been so ashamed to call you my brother." He finished his rant quickly before bounding back down the stairs to leave Finn to think about what he just said.

* * *

Rachel wasn't expecting Puck to show up at her house. She had told him that her dads' were leaving for Boston at three on Saturday and wouldn't be back until Monday morning. She knew he had plans with Mike so when she opened her front door around six on Saturday she was surprised to have him staring back at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Didn't you invite me over?" He looked confused.

"No." She shook her head. "I simply informed you that my dads' wouldn't be here this weekend. I never asked you to come over."

"In my experience most girls don't broadcast that they're going to be alone in a big empty house all weekend unless they want the Puckerone to drop by." He smirked.

"Too bad I'm not most girls." She crossed her arms trying not to smile.

"So you're not going to let me in?" He seemed a little surprised.

"That depends."

"On what?" He asked.

"On what you had in mind." She smirked. "What exactly are you suggesting we do in this big empty house?" She knew he could sense the challenge in her voice.

"I've always been better at showing than telling." He smirked shoving his way into her house and then backing her against her front door as he pushed it close. "We could start out like this." He leaned his head down to trail kisses across her jaw line.

"What next?" She asked.

"This." His free hand – the one that wasn't slowly making its way under her shirt – pulled on the button of her jeans. "Since when does Rachel Berry wear jeans?"

"What else?" She asked impatiently, dismissing his question. He was moving much too slow for her taste. "Noah?"

"We could move this up to your room." He smirked against her cheek.

"Let's go." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stairs.

"Berry, slow down." Puck chuckled at her anxiousness.

"Are you making fun of me?" She turned to glare at him.

"No." He smirked. "Well, maybe just a little." He chuckled.

"I'm inviting you up to my room to do whatever you like to me. Are you going to stay down here and be immature or are going to take me upstairs?" She asked. "Because if you can't do this you might as well leave so I can do it myself."

He quickly picked up on the suggestiveness in her voice. She smirked back at him before turning and running up the stairs with him closely following behind her.

* * *

Finn drove slowly towards Rachel's house. Kurt had been right. He had been a total asshole to Rachel and she didn't deserve that. What she did deserve was an apology and that's what he was here to do. He parked on the curb on the other side of the street and was about to get out of the car when he saw her front door open. He was shocked when he saw Puck step out onto her front porch but he was even more shocked when he saw Rachel walk out onto the porch in a robe and lean up on her toes to kiss Puck's cheek. Puck turned on his heels and hurried out to his truck out of the cold. Rachel smiled from her porch and watched him pull away in his truck. As she was turning to go back into the house she noticed Finn. They locked eyes and even from the distance Finn could see how she paled. She stared at him for a few seconds before quickly rushing into her house and slamming the front door shut.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

Rachel cautiously walked into the school. She was sure Finn had already gone around and told everyone about what happened on her porch Saturday. She knew getting involved with Noah Puckerman was a bad idea from the start but if you asked anyone they would tell you that Puck had excellent powers of persuasion.

"Sup, Berry." Puck fell into step beside Rachel.

"I've never seen you here this early." She commented.

"You're not the only one surprised." He snickered.

"Finn knows." She blurted out quickly.

"What?" He looked down at her when they reached her locker.

"He knows… about us." She whispered.

"How?" He clenched his jaw.

"He saw us on the porch Saturday." She sighed. "I told you that you should have left earlier but you insisted that you stay until eight."

"How did this get turned around of me?" He asked upset.

"I'm not blaming you." She looked up at him. "It doesn't matter whose fault it is. What matters is that he knows and now he's going to tell everyone that I'm a whore!" She whispered the last part quickly.

"Just because you're fooling around with me doesn't make you a whore." He retorted.

"That's not what I meant." She shook her head. "Look, we started this thing together and we both knew it was a possibility that someone would find out. We can stick together through whatever happens and deal with this or we can pretend that none of this ever happened. We'll pass each other in the halls and we'll look away. I'll go back to being the freak and you can go back to being the hot football playing stud or whatever."

"Rachel." He sighed.

"By this time tomorrow everyone is going to know. It's just better if we end this now." She shut her locker after getting the books she would need for first period. "I wouldn't want to cause any more damage to your reputation. Just… just tell everyone that I had some huge school girl crush and you took advantage of that. They'll believe that and you won't have to deal with any of the humiliation." She told him before slowly turning to walk down the hall.

Puck had to admit it was a great idea. It might even boost his badass reputation even more so he wasn't sure why he found his stomach twisting as he watched Rachel walk off.

* * *

Rachel walked into the choir room and begrudgingly took her usual seat in the front row. She watched as everyone else joined her in the room and when Mr. Schue walked in Finn's hand shot into the air.

"Mr. Schue? I have something to say." Finn walked down and turned to face everyone.

"Let's hear it." Mr. Schue smiled.

"I uh… everyone knows I'm not the greatest with words so I found a song that I think explains everything." He handed the music to Brad and the rest of the band.

I saw a truck backin' out of your drive  
You were sittin' in the passenger side  
Messin' with the radio, you had your sunglasses on

I pulled over 'cause I couldn't believe  
Two weeks ago, that was you and me  
Riding down these old back roads, just singing our songs

Now everybody 'round our town's been whisperin'  
A tear in your eye says I should have been listenin'

Baby, is someone else callin' you baby?  
It's drivin' me crazy, this bein' in the dark  
Goodbye ain't never easy, so break it to me hard  
If you're over my love, girl, lay it on my heart  
Don't try to save me, is someone else callin' you baby?

You wanted time and you wanted your space  
So I backed off, did whatever it takes  
Never really thought you were that ready for movin' along

Now I ain't leavin' 'til I hear you say what's goin' on  
It'll be what it will be, it's either him or me  
Give me the word and girl, I'm gone

Baby, is someone else callin' you baby?  
It's drivin' me crazy, this bein' in the dark  
Goodbye ain't never easy, so break it to me hard  
If you're over my love, girl, lay it on my heart  
Don't try to save me, is someone else callin' you baby?

No, goodbye ain't never easy, so break it to me hard  
If you're over my love, girl, lay it on my heart  
Don't try to save me, is someone else callin' you baby?  
No, don't try to save me, is someone else callin' you baby?  
Is someone else callin' you baby?

Finn finished with his song and looked over at Rachel who was shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"What the hell was that?" Santana asked.

"Wha…?" Finn looked guilty. Obviously, he didn't think this plan out very well. Santana looked pissed and glared over at Finn before stomping out of the room.

"Isn't storming out kind of Rachel's thing?" Artie asked.

"I think we should all take a break." Mr. Schue suggested. "We'll pick this up next week."

Everyone nodded and slowly started to file out of the room until it was only Rachel, Puck, and Finn.

"What did you think?" Finn asked Rachel, ignoring the fact that Puck was staring at the pair.

Rachel glanced over at Puck and then back at Finn. "I don't know what you want me to tell you." She sighed.

"Did you like it?" He questioned.

"You know I think you have an excellent voice." She told him.

"You're avoiding the question." Finn accused her.

"No, I'm not." She shook her head and walked over to the choir room door. "Did you mean it?" She asked Finn.

"Mean what?" Finn questioned and Puck clenched his jaw. _Here we go, Rachel's going to pick Finn. Again. _

"In the song. It said I would have to choose." She sighed and shifted her weight from one leg to the other. "If you are serious about that... well, I don't think you'd like the answer I'd give you." She looked at Finn for a few seconds before leaving the room.

"What?" Finn looked over at Puck. "What did that mean?"

Puck just smirked and walked out of the room as well, leaving Finn to figure it out on his own. Frankenteen would get it eventually. Maybe.

* * *

Rachel was about to leave the school when she saw Puck standing at the end of the hall. As she walked closer to him, he looked up at her.

"I've been waiting for you." He told her.

"Why?" She kept walking and he followed after her.

"Like you said, we both knew someone might find out." He said. "We're in this together, Berry."

She stopped walking and turned to face him. "I guess we are." She smirked.

"So what do we do?" He asked.

"There's not much we can do." She shrugged. "But since everyone is going to find out anyway, we might as well make the most of it."

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" He leaned towards her.

"My house in half an hour?" She didn't give him time to answer before turning and walking to her car. "You better not be late." She called back to him before driving off.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: I meant to update Saturday but I got distracted. Anyways, here it is: Chapter 7. I meant to put a little smut in this chapter but I didn't feel like it so there's not much.

Another thing, I'm working on another fic, it's a futurefic - I've kind of been obsessed with those lately - and I should be posting the first chapter in the next few months. I've already got a few chapters worked out but I definitely want to wrap up a few of my other fics before I start a new one. Right now I've got four fics going at once and between fanfiction, school, and work I'm exhausted all of the time, so I might take a brief hiatus after I get my fics that I'm working on now wrapped up. I'll let you guys know when I post the first chapter of my new fic, it's called Taking Chances by the way. Also, over the weekend I posted several one-shots that my friends have been begging me to write so check those out if you have time.

I don't always get around to thanking each individual reviewer and replying to them so I'm just going to do this all at once. Thanks for everyone that has reveiwed, fav'd, and alerted. It means so much that I have so many people that enjoy my writing. I will try to reply to my reviews from now but if I don't I apologize in advance.

Wow, long A/N, sorry, on with this chapter...

* * *

Rachel was at her locker the next day trying to hurry to first period when she looked around. This was weird. If Finn had told everyone about her and Puck everyone would be talking about it. Wouldn't they? She spotted Finn walking into the school and she hurried over to him.

"Did you tell everyone yet?" She asked quietly.

"Leave me alone, Rachel." Finn walked faster but she quickly caught up with him.

"Are you planning on telling anyone?" She questioned.

"It's your business. If you want to screw around with Puckerman and mess your life up, go ahead. I'm not going to stop you." Finn replied.

"So you aren't going to announce what you saw on my porch over the weekend." She grabbed his wrist.

"I have to go, Rachel." He pulled away from her and disappeared down the other hallway.

She sighed and as she was walking towards class she noticed the glares she was getting from Santana was that was nothing out of the ordinary so she ignored it.

* * *

Rachel grabbed Puck's arm and pulled him into the choir room with her during lunch.

"Hey." Puck smirked. "Wanna fool around?" He looked around the empty room. "Is that why you pulled me in here?"

"Have you talked to Finn?" She asked ignoring his questions.

"No." He frowned at Finn's name. "Why?"

"He knows. He saw us… but he hasn't told anyone." She sighed.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Puck asked.

"It's weird though, isn't it? Why isn't he announcing it out in front of everyone?" She questioned.

"I don't know, Rachel." He stepped towards her. "I don't really care either. It'll be easier for us to fool around without everyone knowing. It's kind of my style. Fooling around in secret, I mean."

"I know, but_ why_ is he keeping it from everyone?" She wondered.

"Does it matter?" Puck wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the spot behind her ear. "Come on, Rachel. Talking about Finn can't be the only reason you pulled me in her."

"Noah." She felt herself sink against him. "We might get caught."

"Isn't that the best part? Doesn't it make this whole thing even better knowing that at any second someone could walk in and find us?" He asked huskily.

The bell rang and she pushed away from him. "I have to get to class."

"Berry!" He called after him and her step only faltered for a second before she kept going.

* * *

Puck made sure to park his truck well down the road from Rachel's house. She didn't want to risk getting caught again and neither did he. He quickly knocked on her door and looked around to make sure no one was driving by. The door opened and she pulled him in.

"You seem eager." He smirked.

"Did anyone see you?" She asked.

"I don't think so." He was already kicking his shoes off. He wanted to get Berry into her room and under him on her bed as soon as possible. It had been way too long since he had touched her or even kissed her.

"Come on." She led him up the stairs. "We don't have very long before my dads' arrive home from their date."

"Don't have to tell me twice." He shut her bedroom door behind him and led her towards her bed. "I have a question before we start."

"Okay." She nodded.

"I just want to stress that I love that we fool around almost every night and you let me do some pretty dirty things to you—"

"Noah—" She tried to cut him off but he stuck up his hand.

"And I really appreciate it, but when are we going to take that next step?" He asked.

"Next step?" She wondered what he could possibly be talking about.

"Sex, Rachel. I mean sex." He stated like it was obvious.

"Oh, Noah." She stood up and paced across her room. "You know I said I was going to wait until I was 25."

"That's like… a lot of years, Rachel." He was never that good at math.

"Eight years isn't that long." She shook her head. "But if you had let me finish you would know that I was going to say that I was reconsidering my decision to wait."

"You are?" He perked up.

"Yes." She nodded. "Sexual intercourse is a big step so I want to make sure I'm truly ready for it though."

"Of course." He agreed.

"And I need to trust my partner." She told him.

"You're talking about me, right? Because if you decide to give it up to some other guy after all of this I might go crazy." He said.

"Yes, I'm talking about you." She smiled. "You _are_ the one I've been sneaking around with lately."

"So when do you think you might decide to take this next step?" He asked.

"Soon. Very, very soon." She told him and he broke out in a smile.

"Do you know how fucking amazing you are?" He asked leading her back on the bed.

"Yes." She chuckled when he pulled her shirt over her head.

"I am going to make you scream so loud right now." He told her. "You're going to be begging me to fuck you by the time I leave. You are going to come so hard you won't be able to think about anything else but me for the next week."

"Noah." She moaned feeling his hands slip under her waistband and pull on her skirt. "Hurry up."

"In a hurry, are we?" He smirked.

"Please, Noah." She begged.

"I'm getting there, Berry." He yanked her skirt and panties down in one swift motion and she carefully helped him kick them off. "You ready."

"Do it." She nodded and moaned loudly when he slipped two fingers inside of her. "Noah, please, I need more."

Puck smirked and kissed her mouth hard as he pumped his fingers faster and faster, listening as she moaned in rhythm with his hand. She broke under him and he loved the way she clung to him as she came. It was as if he was the only thing holding her down and it made him feel needed. That's what he loved about Rachel. Wait? Did he just say love?

"Noah." She whispered when she was finally able to speak again. "We have got to do this more often." She smiled when his lips attacked her neck.

"You're telling me." He smirked between kisses. "So by soon do you mean a month? A week? Maybe even this weekend?"

"Noah." She grinned and kissed him back quickly. "When I decide that I'm ready, you'll be the first to know. I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: This has a lot of Santana in it and most likely the rest of these chapters are going to have a pretty heavy Pezberry friendship.

* * *

Santana tore through the hallway and finally zeroed in on the target of her rage. "Hobbit!" She yelled and luckily the hallway was basically clear since it was almost an hour after school had ended. She saw Puck leaning up against the lockers next to where Rachel was sifting through her locker and Santana wondered why Puck was still here. She shook her head and focused back on Rachel. "We have a problem." Santana spat.

Rachel sighed. "What is it, Santana?" She really didn't want to deal with the drama right now.

"Are you fucking my boyfriend?" Santana asked and for a second Rachel paled because she thought the Latina girl was talking about Puck but then she remembered Santana was dating Finn.

"Why would you even ask me that?" Rachel looked genuinely offended.

"Just answer the question." Santana rolled her eyes.

"I know that you might find it okay to sleep with other girl's boyfriends but I think it is inappropriate and rude and vile. I may still care about Finn and I may despise you, but I would never, and I do mean never, do anything of the sort." Rachel crossed her arms.

"So that's a no?" Santana asked.

"That's a no." Rachel nodded.

"Where were you last night?" Santana questioned.

"What is this? Twenty questions?" Puck grumbled.

"Rachel?" Santana ignored Puck. "Finn said he couldn't come to my house last night because he was grounded but when I called his house, his mom said he was out with some girl. That girl wasn't me." The Latina girl huffed.

"We understood that, Captain Obvious." Puck rolled his eyes.

"Why are you even here?" Santana growled.

"He's giving me a ride home." Rachel explained.

"So?" Santana urged. "Where were you?"

"I…" Rachel blushed. "I was at home."

"Really?" Santana crossed her arms. "Can anyone vouch for that?"

"She was with me." Puck spoke up suddenly and Rachel blushed when Santana's face scrunched up in confusion but then recognition spread over the taller brunette's face.

"Okay, we will definitely talk about _that_ later." Santana smirked but that quickly disappeared. "If Finn wasn't out with you last night, where the hell was he?"

Rachel sighed. "I don't know, Santana." She shut her locker and let Puck lead her out of the school only glancing back when they reached the big glass double doors that led them outside to find a pained expression etched Santana's face.

* * *

Santana took a deep breath and headed towards Rachel. After finding out yesterday that Rachel wasn't Finn's mystery girl, she really wanted to know who Finn was fooling around with. As she got closer she saw the way Puck was glaring at her. She had always known Puck had a thing for Rachel. He had admitted it to her once right after Rachel dumped him last year and he was drunk. He probably didn't remember saying it and Santana had never brought it up. Sure, Puck had dated Mercedes and Quinn but Santana had only ever really seen Rachel as real competition. Mercedes was about popularity and Quinn was about Beth, but Rachel? Rachel started out as just a girl for Puck to hook up with but during the week they dated Santana had studied Puck closely and she definitely liked what she found.

Santana tore herself out of her mental babble and smirked thinking about the look Puck was giving her. He was protective over Rachel. The look was intense and the way he stood beside Rachel, blocking Santana from the girl, was almost possessive. Yes, Santana was happy to say that Noah Puckerman had true, honest-to-God romantic feelings for a girl and that girl was none other than Rachel Berry.

"Relax, Puckerman." Santana crossed her arms stopping in front of Rachel and Puck. "I'm just here to ask Ru— _Rachel _for help." She smiled as sweetly as she could.

"Really?" Puck narrowed his eyes.

"Really." Santana met his gaze.

"Help? What kind of help?" Rachel reached out to touch Puck's arm and he backed off, letting Rachel by him to talk to Santana but he still stood protectively behind her. He didn't trust Santana – with good reason.

"Maybe we should go somewhere a little more private." Santana smiled.

* * *

"So what is this about?" Puck asked when the three of them were situated in the corner booth of the near-empty diner he had breakfast with his mom and sister at every Saturday morning.

"Why did you even come?" Santana glared at him. "I asked for Rachel's help; not yours."

"Cool it down, both of you." Rachel shook her head. "Noah's here because I want him here. I still don't completely trust you not to dump a bucket of fake blood on my head."

"Fine." Santana sighed. "I need help."

"You've already told me that." Rachel smiled. "Help with what?"

"I want to bust Finn." Santana explained.

"I'm in." Rachel said quickly.

"What?" Puck looked over at her. "You can't be serious. Satan hasn't even told you the plan."

"She wants to bust Finn. I'm in." Rachel shrugged and then looked at Santana. "Look, I'll admit that I was furious with you when you started dating Finn but I was even more upset at him. I thought he was picking you because you're hot and now that he's fooling around with someone else behind your back I'm realizing that he is nothing like I thought he was. He's… he's turning into this huge player and I don't like it. He needs his ego deflated soon. Honestly, if he's found someone he thinks it better than you… I'd really like to see this girl."

"Rachel, maybe we should just think about this." Puck suggested.

"I've already thought about it. I'm helping Santana. Maybe busting him will bring him down a few notches and make him realize he's not invincible and that his actions hurt people." Rachel said and crossed her arms firmly. Santana and Puck both knew there was no changing Rachel's mind now.

"You sure about this?" Puck asked.

"Yes." Rachel nodded.

"Okay, I'm in too." Puck sighed.

Santana smirked a little bit at the way Puck was acting towards Rachel. Not that she'll ever admit it but she actually likes Puck with Rachel. They fit together.

"So this is what I was thinking…" Santana began.

* * *

Rachel walked into the mall with Santana and Puck on either side of her. "Where did he go?" She asked whoever would answer.

They had followed Finn here to the mall where they guessed he was meeting his mystery girl. "There he is." Puck pointed Finn out at the pretzel stand.

"What do you want to do?" Rachel asked Santana.

"I can kick his ass." Puck suggested and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Violence is never the answer." Rachel sighed.

"Rachel's right. Besides, if anyone is kicking his ass it's going to be me." Santana crossed her arms. "Right now I just want to see this slut he's sneaking around with."

Rachel frowned slightly and pulled Puck and Santana towards the pretzel stand. "You need to confront him now."

"I need to see this girl first." Santana dug her heels into the ground making Rachel stop.

Rachel let go of Puck and pulled on Santana as hard as she could. "Come on."

"No, Rachel." Santana groaned. "You know, for being so small, you're really strong."

"You've got to be kidding me." Puck said suddenly and both girls stopped and turned to look at Finn.

Santana gasped and Rachel paled seeing Finn feeding a piece of a pretzel to a laughing Quinn before bending down to kiss her.

"Quinn!" Santana shrieked but not loud enough for Quinn or Finn to hear.

"Okay, just calm down." Rachel said. "Noah, can you please grab her before she goes and does something she'll regret?"

"I'm not going to keep her from beating Hudson's face in." Puck shrugged.

"Noah!" Rachel scolded but it didn't matter because instead of Santana heading towards Quinn and Finn, she sprinted off to the closest bathroom.

"What was that about?" Puck asked. "I was kind of hoping for a girl fight between Satan and Fabray. You know, maybe you could have jumped in and helped Lopez. Some hair pulling and ripping of some shirts. Shit's pretty hot."

Rachel rolled her eyes and hurried after Santana. She finally caught up with her to find the Latina girl standing over a sink in the empty bathroom.

"Santana?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Go away." Santana sniffled.

Rachel was actually surprised that Santana was crying. "Are you okay?"

"Do I sound okay?" Santana snapped and whirled around to face Rachel. "If you tell anyone about this…"

"I won't." Rachel shook her head. "No one would believe me anyway."

"What? That Finn cheated on me?" Santana asked.

"That you have feelings." Rachel smiled when Santana laughed slightly.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Shouldn't you be throwing this back in my face?" Santana asked. "I would be if I were you."

"I'm not you." Rachel shrugged. "Besides, now you know how I feel after I saw Finn with you."

"This sucks." Santana sniffled and took the tissue Rachel was holding out to her. "What is wrong with me that he has to fool around with Quinn behind my back?"

"I was thinking the same thing when I found out about you and Finn." Rachel nodded. "And I think that maybe… maybe it's not that we weren't enough for him, maybe it's just that he's an ass."

Santana chuckled and wiped her nose. "Saint Berry just cussed. What is this world coming to?"

There was a knock on the bathroom door and then Puck's voice drifted in. "You girls okay?" He asked.

Rachel poked her head out of the door and smiled at him. "We'll be out in a minute."

He glanced over her head to see Santana wiping her face over the sink and then he walked a few feet away to let Rachel do her thing with Santana.

"Do you need another tissue?" Rachel asked.

"I'm fine." Santana shook her head. "Just give me a few minutes."

"Take as long as you need." Rachel smiled reassuringly and leaned back against the white, tile wall.

"You and Puckerman?" Santana smiled knowingly and Rachel blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rachel shrugged. "We're friends."

"Puck and I used to be friends." Santana smirked. "He's a great… _friend_."

"It's not like that." Rachel smiled and shook her head.

"You don't fool around?" Santana asked.

"Well, yea, of course we do, but… but we do other things too." Rachel shrugged. "Wait? Are you going do that whole jealousy thing and try to get him back?"

"Hell no!" Santana chuckled. "Like I said, Puck's a great friend, but… if you tell anyone I said this I'll kill you, but I was totally rooting for Puckleberry last year."

"You were?" Rachel eyes widened.

"You guys are adorable together. I'll admit that at first I was a little jealous but after I saw you two together and how great you two are for each other, I backed off. Puck suits you very well. If you didn't notice the entire week you were with him you didn't go on one of you infamous Berry rants and he… he stopped throwing people in dumpsters. He picked _you_ over football."

"He didn't pick glee because of me." Rachel shook her head.

"Yes he did." Santana smiled.

"Even so, we're not together." Rachel shrugged. "We're just messing around and having fun. It's not serious."

"Okay." Santana smirked.

"We're not." Rachel repeated.

"I heard you." Santana chuckled. She threw the tissure away and wiped her face of any remaining tears. Santana turned to face Rachel with a serious expression. "He doesn't look at my boobs anymore."

"What?" Rachel furrowed her brow.

"It used to be that every time I would walk into a room his eyes would go straight to my chest. Now… now he'll glance at them occasionally but he doesn't stare at my boobs anymore because he's too busy staring at you." Santana pulled the bathroom door open. "I may not be the best at relationships but to me that sounds a little more than just having fun."

Rachel watched Santana walk out of the bathroom and sighed. She let what Santana said fully sink in before following the Latina girl out to meet back up with Puck and going to confront Finn and Quinn.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: I really, _really_ didn't want to do this chapter but my friend's birthday is coming up and she begged me to do some smut so this is for Sophie - and I had a few reviews wanting smuckleberry so I caved. I don't particularly like writing smut because I'm not good at it but hopefully you like this. By the way, this is not super smutty because like I said, I don't like writing smut, it's more clean – if smut can be clean. Anyways, enjoy and review.

Happy early Birthday, Sophie!

* * *

"What's she going to do?" Puck asked as he and Rachel followed closely behind Santana.

"I have no idea." Rachel looked genuinely worried as they got closer to Finn and Quinn.

"Hudson!" Santana called and Finn turned at his name.

He instantly paled when he saw Santana and Quinn's eyes grew huge.

"What the hell is this?" Santana asked.

"Okay, just hold on." Quinn stepped in front of Finn. "This isn't what you think."

"Really? Enlighten me." Santana snarled.

"Well after Finn sang that song to Rachel he was really upset and I was trying to cheer him up." Quinn shrugged. "One thing led to another and… and I think you guys know the rest."

"I can't believe this." Santana shook her head. "Give me one reason I shouldn't beat your face in, Fabray?"

"Does Sam know about this?" Rachel stepped up.

"No." Finn shook his head.

"You are such an asshole." Santana spat at him. "I don't know whose ass I should kick first."

"Calm down, Santana." Rachel grabbed her arm. "Let's not do something we'll regret."

"Rachel is right. Neither one of them is worth it." Puck told her and put his hand on Santana's shoulder.

"Santana, I can explain." Finn began.

"Oh, just shut up, Finn!" Rachel shrieked. "You can't talk your way out of this one. Just because Santana can be a little friendly with guys sometimes does not mean she doesn't have feelings. You can't cheat on a girl and expect her not to be upset about it. You are such a hypocrite. You were so mad at Quinn last year after she slept with Noah and… and you just dumped me when you found out I made-out with him. You… you said that cheating was horrible and you were so upset and hurt when you found out that I kissed Noah. What you're doing here, Sam is going to feel the exact same way."

"Are you going to tell Sam?" Quinn asked quietly.

Rachel scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You know what… you two deserve each other. You guys are going to tear each other down until there's nothing left. I'm glad you broke up with me, Finn Hudson, because now I see how you really are. I just hope Sam comes to his senses before it's too late. You're supposed to be his friend and his teammate, Finn. And Quinn… Sam trusts you."

"Let's go." Puck took one of Rachel's hands and one of Santana's before starting to pull the two away.

* * *

After Puck had dropped Santana off at her house he pulled into Rachel's driveway and turned his truck off. "Tonight was… weird." He told Rachel.

"Yea." She nodded and then smiled. "Do you want to come inside? My dads' don't get home until later tonight and I have a surprise for you."

"Okay… sure." He shrugged and followed her inside.

She made him sit in the middle of her bed and close his eyes while she got his surprise ready. He was a little wary but finally closed his eyes and sighed. He heard some music drifting out of her speakers and smirked, recognizing the song as 'Start me Up'.

"You ready yet, Berry?" He asked.

"Almost." She replied. "Keep your eyes closed. No peeking."

"Hurry up." He sighed sinking deeper into her pillows. "Let's get this show on the road, Rach."

"Are your eyes closed?" She asked.

"Yes." He chuckled. "Can I open them yet?"

"No." She told him. "I'm going to walk over to you now but you can't look until I say so, okay? I mean it, Noah. If you look, you'll ruin the surprise. Promise me, Noah."

"Alright. I promise." He nodded, laughing slightly, and sat up straighter on her bed. "This better not be something stupid."

"I hope you like it." She said and he heard her step further into her bedroom. He really wanted to open his eyes but he fought back the urge to peek. "Santana told me that you told her that you really liked my outfit that I wore when all of us girls sang our 'Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer' mash-up."

"What?" Puck furrowed his eyebrows, eyes still closed.

"Open your eyes, Noah." She whispered.

His eyes snapped open to find her standing in her black leather outfit she had worn during the performance. She was wearing the full get-up, right down to the necklace and even had her hair slightly messed up.

"Rachel." He breathed her name out and moved to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Do you like it?" She asked quietly, her voice mixed with vulnerability and amusement.

"Yea." He smirked, hooking his fingers under her belt and pulling her towards him. "Can you get on the floor and whip your hair around like you did during the performance?"

"Noah!" She laughed and slapped his chest playfully. "You are such a pig."

"You love it." He pulled her closer.

"Maybe." She smirked. "You know what I love even more?"

"What is that?" He replied.

"When you let me take control." She told him.

"Have at it." He let his hands fall to his sides. "You won't hear any complaints from me."

"First I'll…" She bit into her bottom lip, thing about her first move. "First I'll take your shirt off."

"Okay." He helped her and flung his shirt behind him on the bed.

"Noah." She grinned stupidly and pushed him back on the bed so that he was on his back and she was hovering over him. "I am going to make you scream so loud right now." She repeated his words from the other day and he groaned when she gave him that sexy little grin she knew drove him crazy. "You're going to come so hard you won't be able to think about anything else but me for the next week."

"Babe, you're already all I think about." He smirked. He knew it was a pussy thing to say but it's not like anyone was going to find out what he was saying. It was just him and Rachel. He liked it that way.

She bit into her bottom lip as she pulled her jacket off and let it hit the floor, gaining a groan from deep in Puck's throat when she scraped her fingers down his bare chest. His eyes watched her closely, not wanting to miss even the smallest move she made. His hands danced over her hips and around her waist to help with the belt. It fell to the floor along with her jacket and she moved to unhook the necklace.

"Leave the necklace." He said suddenly and she raised her eyebrows at him. "Leave the necklace." His voice was quiet and almost sounded desperate.

She smiled again, and with a little help from Noah, peeled the tight shirt from her body. She sat there, straddling him, and let him take in the sight of her. His eyes ghosted over her flat, tan stomach and stopped at her chest. He looked like he wanted to rip her bra off but he pushed the thought away and his eyes moved up to her face, which was splattered with uncertainty.

"Rachel." He whispered. "You're… perfect." His leaned up, smirking when he saw her blush, and kissed the spot between her breasts. "Absolutely perfect." He mumbled hotly against her skin and then she felt him drag his tongue up to her throat before his lips were on hers, taking them roughly.

"Noah." She squealed when he suddenly flipped them over so that she was trapped under him. "I thought this was supposed to be my turn to be in control." She pouted and he groaned when she stuck out her bottom lip.

"Sorry, babe." He said huskily. "You were going a bit too slow for me." He bent to nip at her collarbone before moving to help her out of the leather boots she had on.

The boots hit the floor with a thud and then his hands were pulling at the zipper on her pants. "Fuck, Berry. How did you even get into these damn things?" He asked and she giggled lifting up her hips to help him push the tight pants down her legs.

She looked down to see her clothes littering the floor and then she felt his lips on her again. They kissed their way down her jaw to suck lightly on her neck. When he was sure she was branded with a little mark that said she was his, he looked up at her.

"Fuck, Rach." He whispered when she gave him that sexy little grin. "Do you know the things you do to me?" He asked gruffly.

"You could tell me." She bit into her bottom lip lightly.

"I could." He teased, running his hands down her sides making her giggle. He did it again just because he loved the sound of her laugh. "When I see you walk into a room I have to make myself stop looking at you or I wouldn't ever get anything done. When I hear you singing I can't stop smiling. You look at me and I can't breathe right. You're fucking amazing, Rachel. Everything about you is amazing."

"Everything?" She asked.

"Everything." He assured her, bending down to kiss her softly on the lips.

Without thinking, he ground his hips down onto her and she moaned loudly around his mouth. He smirked, doing it again, and she thrust back. She could feel him even through his jeans but she wanted him closer. Her hands pulled out the buttons of his jeans and when he realized what she wanted, he kicked his pants off. He had conveniently gone commando today and she blushed seeing him naked on top of her.

"I… Noah." She seemed unsure.

"Whatever you want, babe." He whispered softly. "Take it slow."

"Can we switch again?" She asked. "It might be better if I'm on top."

Puck nodded, rolling them both over in one swift motion, making her hair spill across her face and it tickled his chest. He helped her out of her panties and bra and then she was naked. On top of him. He pushed her hair back from her face and she smiled nervously.

"Can I…?" She asked and pointed down to his erection, gaining a chuckle from him.

"Take it away." He smirked.

She nodded slowly, unsure of her movements as her hand wrapped around him. He hissed and she froze, suddenly afraid she had done something wrong. "Did I hurt you?" She asked quickly. "I'm so sorry, Noah. I didn't mean..." She started to pull her hand away but his hand wrapped around hers.

"Don't stop." He shook his head fiercely. "It's okay." His hand guided hers up and down his shaft, showing her what to do.

"Is this okay?" She asked quietly after a few minutes.

"More than okay." He nodded, squeezing his eyes shut and his hand gripped hers making her stop. "We should stop that before I end this party too early. We need to switch to something else."

"I don't mind." She told him, gently pushing his hand away and continuing with her strokes. "You've always been so worried about getting me off but I don't think I've ever returned the favor. I don't mind, Noah. I want to."

"Fuck, Rachel." He moaned when her hand started to pump faster and her thumb traced the head, wiping away the pre-cum. For this being her first time she caught on pretty quick. "I don't think…" He quickly grabbed his shirt to catch some of the mess as he came.

Rachel smiled again, satisfied that she had pleased him and bent to kiss him after she cleaned her hand off on his shirt. "Did I do good?" She asked seriously.

"So fucking good." He kissed her hungrily.

"Do you think we can just lie here for a little while? At least until you have to go home?" She asked quietly, moving to settle into the spot beside him.

"Sure, babe." He pulled her tight against him and threw her blanket over them after he was sure he was cleaned up.

"Did you like my surprise?" Her voice was thick with sleep.

"I loved it." He replied, yawning.

"Don't leave until I fall asleep, okay?" She told him.

"I won't." He promised, smiling when she nuzzled against his neck.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: Okay, so I didn't get much of a response for last chapter but I'm thankful for the reviews I did get. Anyways, this chapter has some minor Finn bashing so if you like Finn you may not like this chapter too much. In my opinion, I think Rachel should have slapped Finn weeks ago but sadly, it didn't happen. She does go off on him a bit in this chapter and I hope you all like this.

* * *

"Hey." Santana walked over Rachel the next morning before first period.

"Hi?" Rachel furrowed her brow. "Since when do you talk to me unless you're insulting me?"

"I'm not saying that we're friends but I thought that maybe we could at least be civil to one another." Santana suggested. "It's not like I have people lining up to be friends with me and neither do you."

"Oh…" Rachel looked around. Puck still wasn't here but that wasn't unusual. Most of the time he didn't show up until two minutes before the bell rang.

"Have you talked to Finn yet?" Santana asked.

"I haven't seen him all morning. Or Quinn for that matter." Rachel glanced down the hall and Santana gasped. "What?" Rachel's eyes widened, snapping her gaze back to the Latina girl beside her.

"Is that a hickey?" Santana's voice lowered, pushing Rachel's hair back. "Damn girl, what happened after Puck dropped me off?"

"Nothing much." Rachel shrugged, blushing wildly and covering the mark on her neck back with her hair. "We just fooled around a little."

"Your secret is safe with me." Santana smirked. "I won't tell anyone you let Puckerman swipe your v-card."

"What? No!" Rachel slapped Santana's arm. "Noah and I are not having sex."

"Not yet anyway." Puck's voice was suddenly behind Rachel and she jumped slightly.

"Puckerman with a girl and he's not getting any?" Santana smiled. "Hell must have finally frozen over."

"We're taking it slow." Rachel nodded curtly. "We both agreed it's for the best."

Puck nodded in agreement but Santana saw the uncertainty in his eyes. "Right." She chuckled and looked over at Puck. "By that you mean that Rachel decided to wait and you just agreed because you're balls are currently rolling around her purse with her lip gloss and stash of emergency gold-star stickers."

"I'm not whipped." Puck frowned.

"We're not even together." Rachel told Santana.

"So nobody knows you two are sneaking around?" Santana asked.

"Just you…" Rachel sighed. "And Finn."

"Finn knows? How?" Santana wondered.

"He saw Noah leaving my house last week." Rachel shrugged.

"We have to get to class." Puck told Rachel. "Wrap up your little gossip session."

"Since we're being civil to each other do you think you would like to come over to my house this weekend? You could sleep over." Rachel suggested.

"Actually, I have a date on Saturday." Santana smiled.

"Really?" Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"With Sam." Santana nodded. "It's not set yet but I figured once I tell him about Quinn cheating on him with Green Giant, he'll be begging me to go out with him." She shrugged. "It's kind of win-win for me."

Santana walked off then and Rachel frowned. "It's almost like she doesn't even care that she found out about Quinn and Finn just yesterday." Rachel looked up at Puck.

"That's just Santana." Puck shook his head. "I'm surprised you even saw her cry yesterday. She usually just pushes it down until she's alone. She's always been like that. She doesn't show people her emotions because she thinks it makes her weak. And she's kind of right."

"It's not healthy for her to do that." Rachel sighed. "She needs to find an outlet for her feelings."

"If she going to outlet any feelings it's going to be through sex." Puck chuckled. "Sam doesn't know what he's in for."

"They'd be cute together." Rachel smiled. "Don't you think, Noah?"

"I guess." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'll see you later, Berry."

"Yea." She watched him stalk off down the hall before heading into her first class.

* * *

Puck had baseball practice after school so Rachel decided to wait outside on the bleachers for him. She could see him on the field and she couldn't help but wonder why baseball used a diamond. She pushed the thought away quickly when she saw Puck turn towards her. She waved slightly and even from the distance she could see him smirk at her. She noticed Finn walking towards her and she tensed.

"Rachel?" He asked quietly when he reached the bleachers.

"Yes, Finn." She said as politely as she could.

"What's going on with you and Puck?" Finn asked bluntly.

"What?" Rachel raised her eyebrows. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

"It is kind of." Finn looked nervous. "See, I'm your ex and I don't want you getting hurt. Puck's bad news, Rachel. He doesn't really like you. He just likes that he's getting some."

"Finn Hudson! How dare you!" Rachel jumped to her feet. "He's not 'getting some' from me as you so crudely put it and even if he was that is not why he is with me."

"So you are together?" Finn asked but Rachel ignored him. She had been waiting to go off on Finn for a while now and yesterday at the mall just wasn't enough.

"You don't want me getting hurt? I think you're a little late for that, don't you think? How do you think it feels to know that me kissing Puck was so unforgivable but yet you so easily forgave Quinn for sleeping with him; for getting pregnant by him; for lying to you for months. She had you convinced it was your baby." Rachel felt the tears burning to leak from her eyes but she bit them back, refusing to let Finn Hudson see her cry. "You forgave her because she's beautiful and popular and perfect but me? I'm just the naïve big-nosed Jewish girl who for some dumb reason gave you some attention. I built up your ego, Finn. I was your pity girlfriend. You don't think that hurts to know that? It does. But I bet you didn't realize that. I bet you didn't even care."

"Rachel." Finn tried to stop her but she wasn't having any of that.

"You said you loved me in spite of my flaws… I want someone who loves me because of them. Noah may not be that guy; he may be totally wrong for me but I don't care because I know that when he's with me he's not thinking of other girls. When he's with me I'm the only thing on his mind and that's enough for me." Rachel roughly grabbed her bag from the bench beside. "You, Finn, are the one that hurt me, not Noah."

Finn watched dumbfounded as Rachel stormed away from the field and back towards the school. He wasn't exactly sure how all of this got turned back around on him.

"Nice one." Puck snarled, sprinting past Finn and towards Rachel who was quickly making her way towards the parking lot.

Puck finally reached her when she stopped to smack her bag down on the hood of his truck repeatedly.

"Hey." He grabbed her arm before she could hit his truck again. "I know you're pissed but you don't have to take it out on my baby."

"Sorry." Rachel blushed and tried to calm down. "I just… I hate him so much right now. I have never been one to condone violence but I have never wanted to punch somebody in the throat so much before in my life." She half-screamed in frustration. "I mean, really, who does he think he is?"

"Alright, Killer." Puck chuckled when she saw Rachel's balled up tightly at her sides. "Let's get you home before you go attack Hudson's face." He helped her into his truck and started off towards her house.

"You skipped the rest of practice?" She finally realized when he pulled into her driveway.

He shrugged it off. "You looked upset."

Rachel cracked a smile at that. "Thanks, Noah."

He scooted across the seat of his truck until he had Rachel backed against the door. "Did I tell you how much I loved your surprise last night? It was fucking epic, Berry." He murmured against her neck as his lips grazed her pulse point. She had to strain to hear him clearly. "You should do that kind of thing more often."

"I should?" She choked out the words, trying not to let herself get too carried away. She was in Puck's truck in the middle of her driveway and her dads were right inside.

"You could invite me up to your room." He suggested, kissing her lightly behind her ear, making her shudder when he nipped at her earlobe.

"My dads' are inside." She told him.

"Too bad." He smirked. "I had some amazing ideas for us." He whispered. "Guess you'll just have to wait until this weekend." He pulled away from her quickly and slid back across the seat. "Bye, Rachel." He smirked at her when she made no move to get out of the truck.

She nodded silently after a few seconds and slowly hopped out of his truck. He backed out of the driveway and she stared after his truck wondering what 'ideas' he could possibly have that could top last night. She chewed on her bottom lip and tried not to blush because knowing Noah, they'd be pretty dirty. Oddly, she didn't mind nearly as much as she should.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: This chapter is for Crista, who begged me to do a chapter where Puck is sick. It's more of a filler chapter, I suppose, but she wanted me to do and no one can say no to her.

* * *

Puck's pretty sure he's going to die. His head feels like it's about to explode and he can barely even swallow because his throat is so sore and swollen. He's already gone through three boxes of tissues and 17 cans of chicken noodle soup since Thursday. He groans, rolling over in the bed trying to get comfortable. He's got a spiked fever but he's freezing so the blankets are pulled to his chin. His mom insisted that he should go to the doctor but he told her he could just sleep it off. Now, it's Saturday, he's home alone and he's convinced he's about to die of starvation. He reaches for his phone but it's just out of reach and when he lurches forward he manages to grab it. He groans when he feels his muscles ache from the sudden movement.

He takes a few minutes to calm down before searching through his contacts. He's not sure why the first person he thinks to call is Rachel but now he's got the phone pressed against his ear and she's answering.

"Hello." Even through the phone he can tell she's smiling brightly.

"I'm dying, Berry." He tells her. "Like seriously, I'm on my deathbed."

"Your mom warned me you might call." She chuckled. "She told me you had a cold and that you were sleeping it off at home. Did you need to me to bring you something?"

"Soup." He says the word quickly. "I haven't eaten since my mom left this morning and that was a six this morning."

"Oh dear." He hears her rustling around her room or wherever she's at. "You could have called me earlier. It's nearly noon. If you're sick you need to keep your fluids up. I'll be right over. Stay in bed and don't even try to get up."

"Thanks, Berry." He lets the phone slide back down onto the bed after he hangs up and closes his eyes, hoping to get some sleep before Rachel shows up.

* * *

He's not sure how long it's been since he hung up from Rachel but he hears a knock on his bedroom door and then the door swing open revealing Rachel who is carrying a large tray with a large bowl of soup stacked on top.

"You came." He mumbled.

"I said I would, didn't I?" She smiled moving towards his bed.

"I guess so."

"Sit up." She told him and he obeyed. Rachel sits the tray on his lap and perches herself comfortably on the edge of the bed.

"Chicken Noodle?" He asks warily.

"Of course." She smiled. "You're mom told me you won't eat any other kind."

"Berry?" He looked up at her. "Would you feed me?"

"What?" She laughed. "I most certainly will not."

"My mom always does it when I'm sick." He begged, even going so far to pout a little bit just for the added effect. "Please, Rach."

She rolls her eyes knowing she's about to cave and picks up the spoon, scooping up some of the spoon and blows on it lightly before carefully feeding it to him.

"Just don't breathe directly on me." She told him but he can see the smile twitching at the corners of her mouth. "Regional's is coming up and that is the only reason I'm doing this. We can't afford to be short one member just because you die from not being able to even feed yourself."

He grunted in response and she feeds him another spoonful. "You're the first one I called." He said.

"Is that so?" She studies his face closely.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down." He nodded. She gets him to finish the rest of the soup before setting the tray on his desk and going back over to tuck him in.

"You are so hot, Noah." She mumbled, pressing the back of her hand against his forehead and cheeks.

"Thanks, babe." He grinned.

"We should take your temperature." She ignored him and moved out of the room in search of a bathroom.

She's only been in the Puckerman house one other time and that was last year during Hanukah. The Puckerman's usually spend Hanukah at the Berry's but Debbie had insisted they do it at her house last year. Rachel wasn't familiar with the house but she finally found a bathroom and sifted through the medicine cabinet until she found a thermometer.

Back in Puck's room, it took some convincing but she finally got it under his tongue and when the stick beeped she read the temperature out loud.

"103.2." He shrugged. "S'not that bad. I can handle it, Berry." He coughed and she stepped back. She could not risk her voice by getting sick.

"We need to bring down that fever." She told him and hurried out of the room only to bring back a cold washcloth a few minutes later. She carefully laid it on his forehead and he jumped slightly.

"Shit's cold, Rachel." He mumbled.

She smiled softly. "I'm sorry." Rachel bent down slowly and kissed his cheek. "My dad always used to tell me that kisses make healing faster." She explains when he looks up at her.

"Maybe I could get one over here?" He grinned and pointed to his other cheek.

She laughs lightly and bends to leave a wet, sloppy kiss on his other cheek. "Better?" She asked.

"Much." He nodded and pulls the blankets up to his chin again. "S'freezing in here, Berry."

"You've just got chills." She said.

"Shit's fuck up." He grumbled. "How can you have a fever and chills at the same time?"

"I really am sorry that you feel so ill." She sat on the edge of the bed again.

"If you really felt bad, you'd crawl in her with me and warm me up." He said.

"I'll go get another blanket." He watches her leave and then she back and covering him up with a thick blanket in a matter of seconds.

"I love it when you take care of me." He mumbled. "My mom always complains about it the entire time." She smiled down at him. "I know I turn into a huge pussy when I'm sick but thanks for putting up with me, Rachel."

"Scoot over." She sighed.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm getting into bed with you." She caved. "Make some room."

She doesn't lie down with him because she's still not going to risk it but she does sit against the headboard and he lays his face in her lap as he drifts to sleep. She trails her fingers lightly over his arm, trying to soothe him, and lets him sleep like that. She knows he's probably drooling all over her skirt but she's doesn't really mind. He's lying on his stomach and his head in on her lap with one arm hooked around her waist and the other his draped across her legs. Even when she knows she should probably leave and get home she doesn't because she doesn't want to move or wake him up.

"Rachel?" Debbie's voice is whispering from the doorway and Rachel's head jerks in that direction. "Have you been here all day?"

"Since about noon." Rachel nodded.

"It's almost nine o'clock, sweetie." Debbie smiled.

"I didn't want to wake him." Rachel explained, carefully sliding out of the bed. When she stood up he stirred slightly but she placed a pillow under his head and he seemed content again. "He's slept most of the day."

"It was very sweet of you to watch over him." Debbie said once they were downstairs.

"It wasn't any problem at all." Rachel smiled. "I didn't mind."

"Get home safe, dear." Debbie walked Rachel to the front door.

"Tell Noah to feel better." Rachel said.

"I will." Debbie watched Rachel walk out to her car and pull away. As Debbie shut the front door she wondered why her son didn't bring this girl around more often.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: So everyone knows that Puckleberry is my absolute favorite pairing on Glee and my second is Brittana. This chapter has a little Puckleberry but it's mostly Pezberry. I'm laying down the groundwork for a Brittana relationship in later chapters. Hope you guys like this.

* * *

Rachel stretched out on Puck's couch and watched as he played COD. She had agreed to come over to help him study since he had gotten a little behind after missing two days last week but after a few hours he said he wanted a break and somehow they ended up in his living room with her reading a book on his couch while he sat on the floor and played the video game.

"How are you playing with Mike if he's not even here?" Rachel asked sitting her book down.

"Power of the internet, baby." Puck replied, still focused on the game.

"It's Monday night, Noah. Can't we do something else besides play video games?" Rachel asked. His mom always worked late Mondays and his sister usually went to a friend's house.

"Almost done." Puck assured her.

"You said that forty minutes ago." She grumbled.

"Huh?"

"Can you at least sit with me on the couch?" She asked and smiled when he moved to the couch.

"Happy?" He asked.

"Very." She grinned and her fingers trailed up and down his arm. She leaned over and kissed his cheek but he didn't falter from the game. "You know what will make me happier?"

"What's that?" He seemed oblivious to the suggestiveness in her voice.

Her smile faltered slightly but when she moved closer to him and nipped at his earlobe she took satisfaction in the shudder that ran down his spine.

"I'm trying to play, Rach." He complained.

"So am I." She smiled against his cheek and he seemed to pick up on what she was hinting at.

"Can I have ten minutes? I'll wrap up this game and then I do whatever you want." He promised.

"I guess." She shrugged innocently and moved to straddle him fully, blocking his sight from the TV. "I mean… if you really want to finish this game I could just start without you."

"Rachel." He groaned and tossed the controller on the couch beside him, gripping her hips hard.

Rachel smirked and pulled the headset off of Puck. She raised the microphone to her mouth. "I'm sorry, Michael, but Noah will have to play with you later. He's kind of… busy right now." She giggled and Puck tugged the headset from her hands before pulling her down for a kiss.

"You owe me for this, Berry." He growled and led her back on the couch. "I was about to beat Chang's ass in that game."

"I can think of a few things to make up for that." She teased.

* * *

Rachel frowned and nibbled on the end of the carrot stick in her hand. "Earth to, Berry!" Puck waved his hand in front of her face. "What you thinking about in that crazy head of yours?"

"Nothing." Rachel shook her head and pushed her lunch tray away from her. Suddenly, she leaned forward and looked at Puck. "What's going on with Santana and Brittany?"

"What do you mean?" Puck asked, wondering why Rachel was whispering but decided to play along.

She rolled her eyes. "Do you not notice anything? Santana and Brittany are best friends but lately they haven't been hanging out as much. What do you think is up with that?"

"I dunno. Girl stuff. I like to avoid that kind of thing at all possible costs." Puck shrugged. "Their probably fighting over a pair of shoes or something stupid like that."

Rachel huffed and looked over to see Santana sadly watching as Brittany and Artie fed each other grapes. Rachel sat up straighter as she realized what was going on.

"What?" Puck asked, noticing her change in posture.

"I'll see you later." Rachel pushed herself from her chair and made her way over to Santana, who was sitting at a cafeteria table alone. "Santana?"

"Go away." Santana growled but Rachel sat down in the chair next to her anyway.

"You should tell her." Rachel said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Santana tore her eyes away from Brittany and narrowed her eyes at Rachel.

"You like her." Rachel looked over at Brittany. "You should tell her. I think she feels the same way."

"Whatever." Santana rolled her eyes. "I'm with Sam anyway. And I'm not a lesbian."

"I never said you were." Rachel sighed. "You like boys… and girls. It's normal. And you're not with Sam. You're hooking up with Sam; there's a difference."

"She loves Artie." Santana shook her head. "Why would she love someone like me when she has someone like him?"

"You should talk to her." Rachel urged.

"I can't." Santana frowned. "I can't tell her how I feel. It wouldn't be fair."

"Why don't you come to my house tonight?" Rachel suggested. "You can have dinner with me and my dads'. I'm sure they could give you some advice."

Santana looked over at Rachel. "Why are you helping me?"

"You're scared. You're scared of what people will think if they knew you were bi. I think my dads' can help with that. They went through the same thing and they'll know more about this than I will." Rachel shrugged. "Just come over for dinner tonight. It'll be helpful."

Santana nodded. "Okay."

* * *

"Santana, these are my dads', Russell and Stephen." Rachel introduced her friend. "I've already told them about your situation and they'd love to help."

Santana was a little nervous but after they were all seated at the dining room table and her dad had served dinner she was getting a little more comfortable. Santana was starting on her dessert when her dads' finally brought up Brittany.

"Rachel tells you have a friend at school, Santana." Stephen began.

Santana nodded. "Her name is Brittany."

"You like her?" Russell asked.

Santana nodded again and blushed a little bit. "She has a boyfriend. I don't want to screw that up."

"Does she know that you care about her?" Stephen asked.

"We don't really talk about that." Santana shook her head.

"Why?" Rachel spoke up and Santana looked over at her.

"I'm not like you, Rachel. I don't have parents that would accept me no matter what. If I told my parents I thought I was gay they'd never want to see me again. They'd kick me out and disown me."

"Santana, they'll love you no matter what." Rachel assured her.

"We don't all live in your world, Berry." Santana smiled sadly. "My parents aren't like yours. Did you know I have brother? I haven't seen or talked to him in three years because he's gay and my parents didn't want anything to do with him. I can't tell Brittany that I'm in love with her because then I'll have to tell my parents. I can't do that. So I'll stick with I've been doing. I'll pretend that it doesn't kill me to see Brittany with Artie. I'll pretend because that's all I can do." Santana stood up quickly and rushed out of the kitchen.

Stephen looked at his daughter. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

"I've got it." Rachel followed the Latina out onto the front porch.

They sat quietly on the porch swing as Santana let a few tears escape and Rachel studied the stars up in the sky. "Don't tell her." Santana whispered.

"I won't." Rachel looked over at Santana. "But for what it's worth, I know that Brittany loves you too and if your parents can't accept that… then I don't think you should let that stand in your way. Brittany loves you, Santana. Your parents, Sam, not even Artie, should keep you two apart."

Santana nodded. "Thanks for doing this." She gestured to the house. "And tell your dads' thank you as well. I have to get home and have a very awkward discussion with my parents." She hopped from the porch. "Don't be surprised if I show up on your front porch at midnight crying with a duffel bag packed full of my clothes."

"I don't think that will be necessary but my house is always open. Always, Santana." Rachel smiled. "You're doing the right thing, Santana." Rachel stood up and waved to the girl who was retreating to her car.

"I hope so." Santana flashed Rachel a nervous smile before backing out of the driveway and heading home.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

Rachel frowned when Mr. Schue dismissed Glee practice. Santana couldn't get out of the room fast enough and hadn't talked to Rachel all day. Rachel hung back, waiting until the room was almost empty before walking over to Brittany.

"Hi, Brittany." Rachel smiled at the blonde.

"Hey." Brittany smiled back.

"Walk with me." Rachel instructed and the blonde obliged, walking out of the room and down the hallway at Rachel's side. "I've noticed that you and Santana haven't exactly been as close lately as you usually are."

"Yea." Brittany sounded sad. "We kind of had a fight."

"Oh…" Rachel made herself sound surprised. "About what?"

"Well, you know San and I have sexy times sometimes." Brittany began. "Artie found out and said that they to stop. When I told Santana she got mad and told me I had to choose between her and Artie."

"She did?" Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"I haven't decided yet, though. I think she's mad I didn't make up my mind as soon as she asked me." Brittany sighed and stopped walking. "I love Artie but I love Santana too. What do you think I should do?"

"Well, who do you love more?" Rachel asked.

"Santana." Brittany answered quickly and then smiled. "It's always been Santana."

"I think you should talk to Artie. He'll understand. He might be a little upset at first but look at it this way, doesn't Artie deserve someone to love him as much as you love Santana?"

"Yea. That makes sense." Brittany nodded slowly. "You're really smart, Rachel."

"Thank you." Rachel smiled brightly. "And don't worry about Santana. Right now she's just a little confused but she'll come around. She loves you, Brittany, and I can assure you that you will end up with each other. You guys are perfect for each other."

"Just like you and Puck." Brittany said as if this helped her understand better.

"What?" Rachel's eyes widened. "No, Brittany, Noah and I aren't together."

"But Santana told me that Puckleberry reunited. I prayed every night that Puckleberry would get back together and it finally came true." Brittany frowned. "Did Santana lie to me?"

"I think Santana just misunderstood me and Noah's relationship." Rachel replied.

"Puckleberry's are amazing, Rachel. If Puckleberry made a comeback everyone would be talking about it." Brittany smiled cheekily. "Just think about it Rachel." The blonde bounced off down the hallway and Rachel gnawed on her bottom lip letting Brittany's word sink in.

* * *

"Noah?" Rachel said, pushing him back slightly as they made out on her bed that afternoon. "Can we talk for a few minutes?"

"I've got some better things I can think of you using your mouth for." He moved his lips to trail across her jaw and down her neck.

"Noah." Rachel repeated more firmly.

"You talk, I'll kiss." He replied and she frowned but decided she could deal with that compromise.

"Brittany said something to me today that really got to me." Rachel admitted.

Puck looked up at Rachel. "I did _not_ let her convince me to stay over at her house and be on the look out to see if her cat really was reading her diary while she slept."

Rachel broke out in a smile. "You what?"

"She gave me fifty bucks. I couldn't say no to that." Puck's face fell.

"Well, actually that's not what she told me." Rachel sighed.

"Oh…" Puck blushed slightly. "I'm going to keep kissing you now." He lips went back to her neck and she squirmed under him. She wasn't sure why she let him get to her so much.

"Noah." She breathed his name out when he hands slid under her shirt and found her breasts over her blue, lace bra. "She uh… Brittany said she thought that Puckleberry should get back together."

"Mmh." He replied and Rachel wasn't sure what it meant.

"What do you think?" She asked quietly, afraid of his answer.

He shifted off of her and sat on the edge of her bed, pulling her up with him so that she was sitting next to him. "I think…" He sighed and she held her breath. "I think Puckleberry was pretty cool the first time around and Puckleberry sequel will be pretty damn epic."

Rachel let out her breath and smiled. "Really?"

Puck looked over at her and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her towards him until she was basically sitting in his lap. "Really." He dropped a kiss to her lips and when he started to pull away, she grabbed the back on his neck and kissed him back, hard and fierce.

He lay back on the bed, her straddling him, and they stayed like that, just tangled up in each other and kissing each other stupid, until her dads' got home almost an hour later.

When Rachel kissed him goodnight and walked him outside to his truck she couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Thank you, Noah." She spoke up once they reached his truck.

"Why are you thanking me?" He asked.

The smiled slid off her face and she glanced down at her feet. "I was afraid that you would be too embarrassed to be seen with me or something. The last time you dated me you got slushied. What if that happens again?" She asked nervously.

"You broke up with me last year remember?" He replied.

"I'm serious, Noah." She looked vulnerable standing in front of him in the dark, with her arms hugged her protectively. She was scared of his answer.

A smirk broke out over his face. "Bring it."

She smiled as well and hugged him. "I promise to try to not make you want to light yourself on anymore." She whispered.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." He chuckled when she smacked him in the chest.

"I'll see you in the morning." She pulled away from him after kissing him chastely on the lips.

"Bright and early." He nodded. "I'll pick you up around seven-thirty for school."

"Bye." She hurried up to her porch, only turning back to wave at him quickly, before slipping back inside her house.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: Before you read, I just want you to know that I absolutely hate this chapter. It did not want to be written so that's why it took me so long to get this chapter done.

* * *

"Morning." Rachel smiled, walking up to Santana after Glee at the Hispanic girl's locker.

"Hey." Santana smiled as well. She seemed to be in a better mood today.

"You didn't show up on my front porch the other night so I assume your talk with your parents went well." Rachel tried to find out what was going on in Santana's head.

"It went as well as expected." Santana shrugged. "There was a lot of yelling and crying but I think they're working through it. It might take a while but I just explained to them exactly what you said. I told them that I'm in love with Brittany and that's not going to change whether they like it or not."

"That's good. Now you can tell Brittany how you feel." Rachel nodded, satisfied with herself but then Santana frowned.

"Not just yet." She sighed. "I have to figure some things out first. Then I'll tell her." Santana nodded. "Soon, Rachel. I'll tell her soon."

Rachel sighed, watching as Santana walked off and when she turned to leave herself she was met with Finn's chest.

"Hey, Rachel." Finn smiled.

"Hi." She moved past him but he quickly caught up with her and fell into step beside her. "What do you want, Finn?"

"I think Quinn's just using me to be Prom Queen." He admitted and she rolled her eyes. "What do you think?"

"I think I don't have an opinion in this situation." She sped up her pace but his legs were longer and he easily stayed beside her, oblivious to the fact that she was trying to get away from him.

"Do you think it was a mistake for us to break up?" He asked and it made her freeze.

"Excuse me?" She stopped walking and he turned around, a little confused. "Where is this coming from? I spent months trying to convince you that you belonged with me and not Quinn or Santana or anyone else. Now you come up to me and ask me if it was a mistake?" She laughed sourly. "It was a mistake, a huge mistake."

"Does that mean…?" He trailed off.

"Does that mean we'll get back together?" Rachel raised her eyebrows. "If you had asked me that three months ago or maybe even three weeks ago I would be happily saying yes." She shook her head. "It was a mistake, Finn, but on your part. I benefited from you totally crushing my heart because I got an amazing boyfriend out of it. I got Noah and I would never trade him for you. Ever." She stepped around him and rushed off to his car, her head starting to hurt.

* * *

"What's up with you?" Santana asked Puck when she found him standing outside of the school, glaring at the parking lot.

"Since when did Hudson start talking to Rachel again?" Puck asked.

Santana followed his gaze to find Finn and Rachel talking, dangerously close to each other. "I seriously doubt it's what it looks like." She shook her head. "Berry's not stupid enough to fall for Frankenteen again. Not after everything that happened."

"She_ is_ that stupid." Puck shook his head. "Why in the fuck would she stay with someone like me when she could have her Golden Boy back?"

"Puck." Santana rolled her eyes. "Don't you think you're being a tad bit dramatic?"

"Is it really that hard to believe? She's still in love with him. All he has to do is bat his eyelashes and she's groveling at his feet." He ran a hand over his mohawk.

"I think you should talk to her before you start making assumptions." Santana told him.

* * *

Rachel checked her phone for the hundredth time that night as she slipped into bed and came to the conclusion that Puck must have lost his phone because he hadn't replied to any of the seventeen texts she'd sent him since she'd gotten home from school. She blew out a breath and fell to sleep thinking about what Finn had said today.

* * *

"Hey." Rachel found Puck after fifth period the next day. "I've been texting you all day. Did you lose your phone?"

"No." He replied simply, shoving his backpack into his locker and she furrowed her brow.

"So you've just been ignoring me all day?" She asked.

He slammed his locker shut and looked down the hallway, away from her face. "We don't have to pretend anymore."

"Pretend? Noah, what are you talking about?"

"I saw you talking to Finn yesterday. I can't believe I was this stupid. I can't believe I actually thought that you were actually interested in me; that you actually cared about me." He shook his head and looked down at her finally. "This whole thing between you and I was to make Finn jealous. It looks like it worked."

"Noah?" Rachel raised her eyebrows. "You have no idea what you're talking about. Do you know why I kissed you last year after I found out about Finn sleeping with Santana? I could have picked any boy in this school but I picked you. I picked you because I knew you would stop it. I knew you would stop before things got too far because _you_ knew I didn't want to do something I'd regret. I picked you, Noah. I picked you last year and I picked you yesterday. For once, I'm doing something that doesn't have to do with Finn. I'm with you because you make me feel good. This thing between us had nothing to do with Finn." She stepped back from him. "You thought I was pretending? You have searching for a reason, any reason, for us not to work. Well, congratulations." She bit back the tears. "You got what you wanted. We're over, Noah."

She turned on her heels and stormed off down the hallway, blindly making her way to the closest girl's bathroom as the tears swam in her eyes. She pushed the door open, hearing Puck calling after her, but she didn't stop until she was locked in a bathroom stall.

She let the tears take over her body. She wasn't even sure why she was crying. She was not in love with Noah Puckerman. It was meant to just be a small fling to get over Finn. But somewhere in between all of the fooling around maybe she had fallen for him. Why else would she be sobbing in a girl's bathroom over him?

* * *

A/N: This was just one big crapfest. I've tweaked this and rewritten it countless time but I have no idea how to salvage this chapter so I guess this is the best it's going to get. I know a lot of you aren't fans of the angst but I promise you the fluff is coming, especially since this fic is coming to an end soon.

Also, I hate this ending but I couldn't think of another way to end it. You can look forward to an amazing duet – in my opinion – by Puck and Santana in the next chapter. I love their voices together and every time I listen to this song I think of Naya Rivera singing the female part. I won't tell you what it is just yet, it's a surprise. You guys can guess but I doubt any of you will get it. It's a great song, and it is really going to help both the Brittana and the Puckleberry relationship grow.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: I know that Rachel has sang 'Taking Chances' before on the show but they only showed like fifteen seconds of the song and it's one of my favorite Celine Dion songs so she's it again. Also, the Pucktana duet is in this chapter and I don't know why but every time I hear this song I think of Santana singing the female part. Hope you all enjoy this.

Okay, now bear with me because I know my updates have been super short and kind of late these last few weeks but I'm trying. I have two more weeks of classes and then my first semester of nursing is officially over. In these next two weeks I have six exams, three of which being finals. I have to somehow fit studying into my already hectic schedule so it may be a little while before I update again. I am so sorry, especially since this fic only has a few chapters left and I hate to leave you guys hanging but I really am trying. I'm wearing myself way too thin and I think I'm very close to a breakdown. Somebody always wants something from me and I'm trying to please everyone but sometimes I just want to throw something at them. If anyone would like to trade places with me let me know. I should be able to start on the next part maybe next weekend, hopefully.

* * *

"Satan." Puck found Santana sifting through her locker the next week.

"No." Santana slammed her locker door shut and walked down the hallway, Puck quick on her heels. "Rachel told me everything and I just wanted to tell you how incredibly dumb you are. I told you to talk to her first and what did you do? You jumped to conclusions and now she's dumped your sorry ass. I kind of saw it coming but you fucked it up in record time, Puckerman." She turned on him and jabbed him in the chest. "I can't believe you actually thought she was using you to make Finn jealous. I know that most girls at this school would pull that shit but it's Rach. She wouldn't do something like that; especially not to you." She turned quickly and started to stomp off.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Santana slowly moved to face him again. "Isn't it obvious?" She raised her eyebrows when he gave her a blank stare and a shrug. "She's in love with you." She told him lowly as a few people walked past them. "I don't know when it happened or even how you somehow scored someone like Rachel but she fell for you, Puckerman, she fell hard." Santana shook her head sadly. "She loves you and you stomped all over that Friday."

"Does that mean she doesn't want to get back with me?" Puck asked quietly.

She rolled her eyes. "She's in love with you, Puckerman, she's not going to stop just because you screwed up. She knows your rep so she kind of already figured you'd mess up eventually." Santana shrugged. "I don't know how you're going to fix this but you better."

"Help me?" Puck mumbled pathetically and Santana smiled in satisfaction and smugness.

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Isn't that Miss Holiday's line?" He rolled his eyes.

"You want my help or not?" She crossed her arms.

Rachel was sitting with Santana at lunch when Brittany walked over. "I did what you said, Rachel." Brittany said, standing in front of the two girls.

"What?" Rachel furrowed her brow and Brittany's eyes flashed over to Santana's.

"I told Artie how I feel about Santana…" Brittany trailed off.

"And?" Santana asked, her body getting stiff.

"He's upset but he understands. I love him but I love you more." Brittany smiled softly. "I didn't want to hurt him but it hurts more to see you walking around without me."

Santana felt a smile tugging at her lips and patted the chair beside her for Brittany to sit down. Rachel smiled at the two girls and felt her chest tighten when she saw Puck walk into the cafeteria with Sam and Mike.

* * *

Rachel averted her eyes from the door when Puck walked into Glee the next afternoon. She hadn't talked to him since Friday and she was silently praying that he would come over and talk to her. She should definitely not be missing him this much after only three days. Sure, he had called several times over the weekend but she was still upset so she hadn't answered. She was a little scared that maybe he realized he was happier without her and wasn't even going to try to repair what had happened Friday.

She spared him a glance and watched as he sat in his usual chair in the back, not meeting her eyes and just staring straight ahead.

"Hey, don't Puck and Rachel always sit together?" Tina spoke up. "What happened, Rachel?"

"Stop asking questions." Santana warned.

"Trouble in paradise?" Quinn asked, sitting down next to Finn. "I knew it wouldn't last. Puck would never slum it with a prude like you."

"Back off, Baby Mama." Santana turned to glare at Quinn, who just glared right back.

"Whatever." Quinn squared her jaw. "It's not my fault Rachel couldn't satisfy his needs." She shrugged.

"Leave her alone." Puck spoke up from the back of the room and Rachel's eyes flashed over to his. He nodded at her and then Mr. Schue walked in, bringing Rachel's attention back to the front of the room.

"Mr. Schue?" Rachel stood up. "I have a song prepared." She walked down to the piano and Mr. Schue nodded.

"Let's hear it." Mr. Schue told her.

Don't know much about your life  
Don't know much about your world but  
Don't wanna be alone tonight  
On this planet they call Earth

You don't know about my past and  
I don't have a future figured out  
And maybe this is goin' too fast  
And maybe it's not meant to last

But what do you say to takin' chances?  
What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?  
Never knowin' if there's solid ground below  
Or a hand to hold or hell to pay  
What do you say? What do you say?

I just wanna start again  
And maybe you could show me how to try  
Maybe you could take me in  
Somewhere underneath your skin

What do you say to takin' chances?  
What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?  
Never knowin' if there's solid ground below  
Or a hand to hold or hell to pay  
What do you say? What do you say?

Santana looked back at Puck but couldn't read his expression. She was hoping the message was getting through to him but she could never tell with him. She focused back on Rachel's singing as the small brunette girl took a large step forward to belt out the rest of the lyrics.

And I had my heart beatin' down  
But I always comin' back for more, yeah  
There's nothin' like love to pull you up  
When you're lyin' down on the floor there

So talk to me, talk to me like lovers do  
Yeah, walk with me, walk with me like lovers do  
Like lovers do

What to you say to takin' chances?  
What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?  
Never knowin' if there's solid ground below  
Or a hand to hold or hell to pay  
What do you say? What do you say?

Don't know much about your life  
And I don't know much about your world

Rachel tried to steady her breathing but her heart was pounding in her chest as she looked up to meet Puck's eyes. Mr. Schue clapped and Rachel forced a smile on her face as she took her seat back next to Santana.

"Very good, Rachel." Mr. Schue praised. "We have one more song for today. Puck, Santana, why don't you two come down here and start?"

Rachel furrowed her brow and her eyes followed Santana and Puck down to the center of the room. "Santana?" Rachel asked, trying to hide the hurt in her voice was failing miserably. "You're singing with him?"

"It's just a song." Santana assured Rachel.

Rachel felt Brittany grip her hand from beside her and the blonde smiled warmly. "It's okay, Rachel." Brittany said. "You'll like this duet. We both will."

Puck didn't say anything until the song started and then he was singing – singing with Santana – and Rachel was still trying to figure out how that happened.

(Puck singing, _Santana singing_, **both singing**)

I really hate to let this moment go  
Touching your skin, and your hair falling slow  
When a goodbye kiss, feels like this

**Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
Don't you wanna hold each other tight?  
Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?**

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
We can make forever feel this way  
Don't you wanna stay?

_Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast  
I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last  
When you're up this high, it's a sad goodbye_

**Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
Don't you wanna hold each other tight?  
Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?  
Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
We can make forever feel this way  
Don't you wanna stay?**

_Oh yeah_

Oh, you feel so perfect, baby  
_Yeah, you feel so perfect, baby_

**Don't you wanna stay here a little while?**

**Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
Don't you wanna hold each other tight?  
Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?  
Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
We can make forever feel this way  
Don't you wanna stay? **

_Don't you wanna stay?_

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

The song ended with everyone slowly straggling out of the room, leaving only the band, Puck, Rachel, Brittany and Santana.

"That was great." Brittany smiled brightly.

"Come on." Santana locked pinkies with the blonde and they left as well.

"So…?" Puck asked, walking towards Rachel and she stood from her chair.

"It was good." She nodded.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

Rachel's eyes darted away from his and then she was glaring at him. "You shouldn't have made assumptions."

"I know." He admitted sheepishly. "I really fucked this up, didn't I?"

"I…" Rachel sighed and reached out to take his hand. "Did you really mean all of that? About wanting to be with me or whatever?"

"I said it, didn't I?" He grinned.

"I care about you, Noah." She told him. "You know that right?"

He nodded. "I care about you too." He pulled her towards him. "Just stay away from Hudson, okay?"

"Deal." She smiled, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss him.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: Sorry this took so long.

* * *

"Prom's coming up." Rachel said softly as she laid in her bed, tucked into Puck's side. "Santana, Brittany, and I are going dress shopping tomorrow."

"You are?" Puck replied just as quietly, liking the silence her room surrounded them in. "I'm sure that will be fun."

"I wonder what it will be like." She wondered aloud, not really expecting him to say anything back. "I've never really been to a dance before. I've never been asked." She sighed and then leaned up to kiss his cheek. "And now I have an amazing boyfriend to take me."

"A boyfriend that's being forced into going to prom." He chuckled. "I still think we'd have more fun staying at home and playing Halo or something."

"This is important, Noah." Rachel sat up quickly. "If you don't want to be there for me…" She sighed. "I'm sure I could find someone else to take me. Perhaps Sam doesn't have a date yet. He's just as aesthetically pleasing as you are."

"No way." Puck pulled her back down and his lips trailed across her cheek, finding her lips. "You are not going to show up to prom on Trouty Mouth's arm. I've already been fitted for a damn tux, I might as well go. Besides, there is no way Evans' body is hotter than mine."

"You weren't there to see him in his Rocky Horror costume, Noah. I'm pretty sure he has better abs than you." She smiled when he pulled away to glare at her. "You would have made a great Rocky Horror as well, I suppose."

"I would have rocked that shit." Puck agreed. "Now let's get back to the fact that you think Evans is hotter than me." He pouted.

Rachel giggled and pushed him over to straddle him on the middle of her bed. "I never said I thought he was hotter than you. I merely suggested that his physique is more… desirable to most women."

"Are you one of those women?" He asked.

Rachel smiled again, letting her hands slip under his shirt to drag across his stomach. "Absolutely not." She murmured before leaning down to kiss him. "Besides, if there is one thing you have taught me… a great body is of no use if the owner does not know how to use it to its full potential."

"Damn straight." Puck grinned against her lips.

Apparently, Puck thought it would only be fair to show Rachel just how much potential he had because she found herself trapped under him, her clothes littering her bedroom floor, as his fingers worked inside of her. She was pretty sure he had the potential she could handle.

* * *

"Santana and Brittany bailed on me." Rachel complained into the phone. "Apparently they would rather make-out while Brittany's parents aren't home than help me find a dress."

"Sorry." Puck replied, not really knowing what she wanted him to tell her. Besides, he was little distracted since Mike and Finn were over playing video games with him. He heard Rachel sigh loudly and he rolled his eyes. "What do you want me to do, Rach? Call Santana and force her to go play dress up with you?"

"I guess not." She sighed again and Puck heard her plop down onto her bed. "I shouldn't have waited so long to get a dress. Prom is three weeks away and I haven't even decided which color dress I want. Every other girl at McKinley is going to have these gorgeous dresses and I'm just going to have to stay home and lie in bed because I don't have a dress."

"Rach…" Puck huffed. "Why don't you just go by yourself?"

"I can't go dress shopping by myself!" She sounded offended. "Plus, my dads are at work and I don't have a ride to get to the mall. I asked Kurt to go with me but he's busy today. Tina and Mercedes already have their dresses. Brittany and Santana bought theirs weeks ago. I have been so busy for National's that I completely forgot about getting a dress." She sniffled and Puck held his breath because he knew what was coming. "Oh, Noah, I'm so sorry. I know you spent all that money on a tuxedo and you look so handsome in it. I can't go to prom. You should just ask someone else and go without me."

"Rachel, come on, don't you think you're being a bit dramatic?" Puck asked. He knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as it left his mouth and he wanted to kick himself when he heard the strangled cry come over the line. "I'm sorry, baby—"

"Well, I'm sorry if my concern to make you look good in front of you friends is an inconvenience to you, Noah Puckerman!" She shouted across the line and then the phone clicked off.

"Fuck." Puck groaned and through his phone across the room.

Mike and Finn stopped playing the game and looked over at him. "You okay, man?" Finn asked.

"She hung up on me. She's screamed at me on the phone, she's even lectured me, but she's never hung up on me." Puck ran his hands over his face. "The girl is crazy."

"Why don't you use some of that Puckerman charm you're always bragging about?" Mike asked and Puck glared at him.

"Blow me, Chang." Puck pushed himself up from the couch, grabbed his phone, and locked himself in the bathroom across the hall.

He knew Rachel was pissed but when he called her over and over for the next hour and she still didn't pick up, he realized just how mad she really was. Finn and Mike had left a while ago, wishing him the best of luck. He dialed her number one more time, took a deep breath, and held it. He silently prayed to whoever would listen that Rachel answered this call. He was about two seconds away from driving over to her house and beating her front door down.

"What do you want, Noah?" Her voice asked sharply and he couldn't help but laugh, again, the wrong thing to do. "Are you laughing at me?"

"No." He closed his eyes. "Shit, Rachel, I'm sorry okay. I shouldn't have said what I said but honestly I don't see what the big deal is. I know you want this big, gorgeous dress but you could show up in your usual school girl skirt and button down and I wouldn't give a shit. You look amazing in those skirts anyways."

He could hear her smile even over the phone and he knew she wasn't mad anymore. "I suppose that I shouldn't have hung up on you earlier. Or ignored all of your calls since then. I was being a little harsh."

"Yea." He fell back onto his bed and grinned. "So what are you wearing right now?"

"Noah!" Rachel huffed. "We are not doing that right now."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Actually I was asking if you were dressed in normal clothes because I'm going to be at your house in ten minutes to pick you up. If no one else will go with you to get a dress then I will."

"Really, Noah?"

"As long as I get to stay in the dressing room with you." He smirked. "I might as well get something out of this whole thing."

"Oh thank you, Noah. Thank you so much."

"Ten minutes, Rach. I'll be there." He ended the call and sighed.

He really didn't want to go pick out a dress with Rachel, he'd much rather stay here and play some more Mario Kart or something, but here he was, grabbing his truck keys and heading over to Rachel's house. It just went to show you just how truly whipped he was. And honestly, he couldn't care less because when he saw the huge smile on Rachel's face when she hopped into his truck, it was worth it.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

"Bunny! Your date is here." Rachel's dad yelled up the stairs and she took a deep breath.

"I'm nervous." Rachel admitted to Santana and Brittany, who were both sitting on her bed. "I mean… do I look okay? Do you think he'll like the dress?" She spun around in front of them, her light pink dress flaring out around her.

"You look amazing." Brittany smiled.

"You know what happens at prom, right?" Santana smiled wickedly. "Has Puckerman got a hotel room yet?" She sprawled out on Rachel's plushy bed.

Rachel blushed and looked in the mirror again. "If he did, he didn't tell me about it." She shrugged innocently.

"She's lying, Santana." Brittany whispered.

"I-I am not." Rachel stammered and tried to look offended.

"Britt-Britt is like… a human lie detector." Santana smirked and walked over to Rachel. "So which hotel did he get? Did he at least get a nice suite?"

Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes. "He said he wanted it to be a surprise."

Brittany squealed and Santana laughed. "Come on, San. We need to get downstairs." Brittany pulled her girlfriend with her. "But remember, Rachel, when you come downstairs you have to do that slow walk down them like in the movies."

Santana laughed again and Rachel just shook her head, smiling in amusement at the blonde. "I'll do that." Rachel watched the two girls walk out of the room and then heard Brittany's squeals of how handsome Noah looked.

Rachel took a deep breath and looked at her reflection one last time before leaving her bedroom. She paused at the top of the stairs just like Brittany had instructed and her eyes locked with Puck's. His smiled widened and he watched her carefully. She gripped the handrail to steady herself and slowly took the stairs down.

"You look beautiful, bunny." Her dad kissed her cheek when she reached the small group that was surrounding her. "Like a little woman." He smiled proudly.

Rachel looked around at her dads and then moved her gaze to Santana and Brittany, who were both waiting patiently by the front door. She caught Noah's eye and smiled slightly. "So?" She asked and spun around to give him the full effect. "How do I look?"

Puck swallowed hard and nodded. "You're gorgeous."

Her eyes lit up and she giggled while a light blush spread over her cheeks. "Pictures?" She suggested and looked behind her to her dads. "We should get a few of all four of us and then just Noah and I."

Santana rolled her eyes but stood tall beside Brittany for the next fifteen minutes while one of Rachel's dads bossed the four kids around, making them pose for numerous pictures. Finally, her other dad said to put the camera away and kissed Rachel on her cheek before sending them on their way.

* * *

"We should have gotten a limo." Santana grumbled as the four ate their pre-prom dinner. "Instead, we're going to show up in my dad's car."

"Your dad has a hummer." Rachel pointed out.

Santana just shrugged and shoved another forkful of food into her mouth. "Kurt and Blaine are going to meet us at the school." She reminded their little group. "Mercedes, Sam, Tina, and Mike said they were going to Lobster Shack for dinner."

"What about Finn and Quinn?" Brittany asked.

"What about us?" Quinn suddenly showed up in front of the booth, Finn standing right behind her.

The blonde was smiling brightly and wearing this pretty blue dress that came to about her knees and sparkled. She was wearing this pretty boutonniere that matched her eyes – Rachel's idea – and her hair was pulled up because according to Quinn, her neck was one of her best features.

"Hey, guys." Finn's smile was tight as he looked at how close Rachel and Puck was sitting. "Having fun?"

"We were." Santana muttered.

"Be nice." Brittany hissed and then smiled at Quinn. "You two look amazing."

"Thank you." Quinn laughed softly. "You guys are going to vote for us, right?"

"Fuck no." Puck retorted quietly and Rachel dug her elbow into his side. "Yea, sure, Quinn."

"Okay then." Quinn grinned. "Finn and I hope to see you there."

"Did you get a hotel room?" Finn asked suddenly and everyone turned towards Puck to see his response. "Because I heard you did but I didn't think Rachel would be down for something like that."

Puck glanced at Rachel, who was blushing, and then looked to Quinn, who was gripping Finn's hand and her mouth was twisted into a scowl. "I…"

"We have to go." Santana stood up. "We're dining and dashing so you two might want to get out of the way." She brushed past Quinn, pulling Brittany along with her quickly.

"Have a good night." Rachel smiled and let Puck drag her out of the restaurant.

"I'm not voting for that bitch." Santana said as soon as the four were back in her dad's Hummer with Puck behind the wheel. "I'd rather stick pens in my ears."

"We didn't really dine and dash, did we, Noah?" Rachel whispered once he pulled out onto the road. "I can't imagine what kind of trouble our nice waitress could get in."

"I left money on the table." He replied and glanced back at Santana. "And I saw Satan slip our waitress a nice tip on the way out."

"She was nice." Santana shrugged.

"You're going soft." Puck accused, amusement lacing his voice. "You never would have thought twice about leaving without paying two months ago."

"Two months ago I didn't have an amazing girlfriend." Santana smiled at Brittany and then glared at Puck. "I'm not the only one that left money, Puckerman. You're going soft, too."

Puck chuckled. "I won't be soft tonight."

Rachel blushed and looked down at her hands tangled together in her lap. She hadn't really thought about the hotel room Puck had gotten until tonight. He had told her a week ago about it but she hadn't given it much thought. Now she couldn't stop the lump from forming in her throat and questioning whether she was really ready or not. She cared about Noah, she did, and she might even stretch to say that she's in love with him. But she's not sure she's ready to make that kind of decision.

She looked over at Noah when he pulled into the school parking lot. He hopped out, helping Brittany and Santana out – he didn't even have to be asked – before coming over to take Rachel's hand and help her jump down. She smiled at him and tightened her grip on his hand. Tonight was supposed to be perfect; this was their junior prom.

Santana's words kept ringing in her ears _'you know what happens at prom, right'_ as she let Noah lead her into the school lobby. She looked around taking in all of the decorations the music that drifted from the gymnasium. It was amazing and it got better when she stepped into the gym with Noah by her side.

Rachel had thought about what her first time would be like. She had imagined flower petals, soft music, and even candles. But now, standing here beside Noah, she just wanted him. She didn't need all of the other stuff because it doesn't matter as long as you're with someone special. Noah was special to her.

"You ready, Rach?" Puck asked and motioned to the dance floor.

Rachel smiled and looked around one last time before making up her mind. She looked over at Noah and stepped closer to him. "I'm ready."


End file.
